High School Reunion
by XxMusicxKelseyxX
Summary: The gang is back, but in a high school for the special kids- kids like monks, demon slayers, half demons, and priestesses. What happens when Inuyasha, the new kid, comes? It's gunna be a memorable year!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The World Ends With You

Her name was Kagome Higurashi, she was a high school student enrolled in Midoriko's School for the unique and talented. The raven-haired girl got in because she came from a long line of priests and priestesses. Back when she sent to normal school, she was picked on for being such a "nerd" because she did so well in school. Even in this new school, she wasn't really accepted. There were a few people she talked to, but she only had one real friend. Sango. Sango was a brown haired who was over protective of Kagome. She would do anything for her, she even skipped out on a few dates with her on again off again boyfriend Miroku to comfort her.

Then there was Inuyasha, who didn't much care for his grades at all- in fact he spent the last three years in summer school compensating for his failing grades. This year was different, though, because his mother Izaoi wanted him to do better. She blamed the students. All the guys picked on him and all the girls smothered him. There wasn't a single girl who didn't go crazy over him, even the ones with boyfriends. Why, you might ask? Because he was a half demon. It was the perfect amount of bad boy danger and the cuteness factor. Being half dog demon, he had long silver hair that grew way too fast, big pointy dog ears, claws, fangs, super strength, and golden demon eyes. He was glad to be out of that hell school. He would be starting his new classes soon and he was actually kind of excited.

He was heading to his first class of the day, room 306, and he had to knock because he was late. The administrator, Keade, took too long finding him his schedule and school map. He knew his teacher wouldn't be mad, though. Teachers almost always had to weakness for new kids at the beginning. She opened the door and smiled, beckoning for him to come in.

"Well class, this is our new student! His name is, Enuwasha I think?" she looked over to see him whisper "Inuyasha, actually." She then turned back to the class and looked for a good place to seat him. She had a special note by his name on the computer saying to try to separate him from the girls. She didn't really get why, but in the end she asked him to sit two seats in front of Sango, who was sitting next to Kagome.

You could tell why it was by special request that he not sit by a girl, since almost every girl in the room turned to watch him. They all said something like "I hope he's single" or "Oh my god those dog ears are so cute" or maybe even "I think I just saw my soul mate". All those girls started scribbling hearts with his name and their inside like in the movies. Out of the few girls that didn't look like they were drooling was Kagome and Sango. Kagome was more afraid then giggly and flirtatious.

"Stay away from him, or you'll regret it," said a voice in her head the moment she looked up from her English assignment. Something just felt wrong, like he would some how hurt her if she dared get close. She turned to Sango and whispered her fears about the boy and the voice.

Sango gasped. "Do you think maybe it's some weird premonition or something? I mean your a miko, a priestess, don't they have some freaky voodoo powers or something?" Sango never really understood what it was like to be a priestess. She was too busy working on her physical abilities. She was a demon slayer in training. Basically, a demon slayer was a special cop that dealt with demons that went mad with blood lust or some other awful act. She was learning how to arrest, or more likely, kill demons. Her weapon of choice wasn't very practical but it made up for that in efficiency. It was a human sized boomerang or "Hiraitkos" as she called it. Kagome shrugged it off and watched Inuyasha. 'He was kinda cute, I guess. I just wanna touch those cute ears... But why do I feel like something bad is gunna happen? Is he really some sort of evil?' It's all she did all block, so she had no time to revise her assignment. She just handed it in and left when the bell rang.

It was training class now, and Sango ran t her locker. She grabbed her giant boomerang and headed to gym. It was divided in two and she was glad to see Kagome. She talked Kagome into taking archery training, and she really was good at it. In any case, it was a good enough excuse to have another class together. Sango didn't really like the other girls in the school. They all just seemed to like to party a bit much, and she had a feeling that they were back stabbers. She was not up for that, she was only up for loyal friends, so she only really trusted Kagome. She looked over to find her boyfriend Miroku. It wasn't too hard because he was the only guy in the whole school who dared to wear purple, especially on a day to day basis. He was holding his staff and was talking to someone. Someone with long silver hair. She realized who it was; Inuyasha. 'Is he going to be in all our classes? I don't need another introduction!' She walked over and tapped Miroku on the shoulder until he finally gave her his attention.

"Sango! I was just looking for you!" he said, but she called his bluff. "Look, I really was, but then I got side tracked by my new friend over here, Inuyasha." 'So it was him' sango thought. She was kind of hoping she was wrong since Kagome didn't seem to like him. He instantly recognized her.

"Hey, your that girl from last class, the one who sat by the freak who just stared at me like I was some sort of monster or something! Your probably her best friend right? So tell me, what's her deal? I just came from a school where people treated me like a freak, I don't need that here!" It was only her, only one girl, and he'd faced hundreds. What really bugged him what the actual look in her eye, like an inner conflict. It showed that she was scared of him though, he knew that much, and it made him upset. She was really pretty, she smelled amazing, and she looked so interesting. 'Why doesn't she like me?' The moment he saw her in his training class, he knew he had to make it right even if he didn't get where he went wrong.

Sango was so shocked to here him say that, like he was actually upset. Did he here them whispering? She knew he could have just by looking at his ears. She was just about to say something when she realized he was gone. 'Where'd he go?'

Kagome was holding her arrow to her bow, ready to release, when he came up to her and startled her. She let go of the arrow and it flew right into the target and completely ruined it. The arrow had a pinkish glow to it. Everybody looked at her, shocked. Her instructor walked over to her to ask about what just happened.

"Higurashi, what is this? Was that? Was that what I thought it was? That's the first time I think I've ever seen a priestess in training shoot a sacred arrow... You truly are gifted, just like your ancestors, Kagome." he quickly wrote something down on his board then shooed the students away. It was hard for them to just walk away, though, because the power they just witnessed was like something on tv. Not even Kagome knew she could do that.

He snapped his fingers in front of her face, trying to bring her back. She suddenly came out of shock. "Did I really do that?... Ahh! It's you!" she yelled when she saw that the student was Inuyasha. She took a step back, but then she saw the hurt in his eyes... 'Evil people don't feel hurt, do they? If they did... Then they probably wouldn't hurt others..' She turned back to him, "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me, I guess I'm just a bit on edge... My name is Kagome. Kagome Higurashi. Your the new kid, right? Welcome to Midoriko's School." She finally gave him a look over, which was easier now that he stood in front of her instead of sitting with his back facing her. He a red shirt with a black leather-like jacket, and black jeans. She could understand why everybody liked him. She blushed.

"So, you know what? I've seen you, I know your crazy and that you hate me for reasons I have yet to know. Also, despite that cute little blush on your face, your not all over me like practically every girl I've met since junior high, so here are your choices: go out to dinner and talk about this, or make me force you to go out to dinner. The choice is yours, but just going would be easier for both of us." Her eyes widened. 'Is he... Asking me out?' Before she could remember what the voice in her head had said, she already had said yes.

'Do as you please, don't listen to my plea, but remember foolish girl, I did warn thee...' the voice echoed into her head then just seemed to disappear. "So where are we going to then?" she asked, curious as to where a guy like him would take a girl like her. He said he'd just pick her up from her school dorm. He got her dorm number and walked off, happy to know he was *hopefully* going to have a girlfriend for once that could see past his dog ears.

He wasn't in a bad mood, for once, so his attacks seemed harder to do. To Kagome, she took a quick glance to see what his skill was, thought he looked like a kitten trying to scratch one of those scratch posts. She giggled then went back to shooting. She didn't see how he could possibly be dangerous, and she let the voice disappear from her mind. She was not going to think something bad of him. 'I have no right to judge him since I hadn't know him.'

A/N: This is my first fanfic, hope you like it so respond and tell me how I did, please? I'm gunna on this and try to make it super good but I need your help to know when I do something not-so-great. Any ways thanks for reading' and look out for chapter two. I don't know what I'll call it, but I bet you can guess what it's about. Hint: D_t_

How do you think that's gunna go? I haven't decided yet, I'm hoping to get an idea while I work today. Any ways toodles my Inu fic readers 3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Worth the Wait, Worth the Sacrifice, Worth the Risk!

It was getting late and Kagome was still waiting. The only dates she had ever been on were with a boy named Hojo and her blind date from a couple months back, Kouga, and they were both at the movies. What kind of date would she have now? If it got too much later, the only place open would be Mcdonalds. She shivered at the thought. 'What kind of guy would take a girl to a fast food joint on the first date?' She was getting tired, and a little bit upset by now so she went over to the fridge and grabbed the ice cream from the freezer.

"Kagome? What's going on? Why are you eating our ice cream?" Sango asked drowsily. She talked the school into letting her share a room with Kagome. It was more like an apartment, just for students. She looked into Kagome's eyes then jolted back in surprise. "Kagome, what's wrong sweetie?"

"He…" she choked out, "he's not here! He's not even coming, is he? I should have listened to the voice! He's a bad apple, that's what he is, standing me up…." It had been months since Kagome went out with a guy, and had secretly brought her hopes up, only to regret it.

"Who, Kagome? Who did this to you? Who am I killing at school tomorrow?" Sango asked as she stole Kagome's spoon and ate a big scoop of Rocky Road. She didn't believe her ears when Kagome blubbered out "Inuyasha". All of a sudden, things started to make sense. Why else would he be so offended that she didn't seem to like him, well unless he had a swollen ego but could he have? He didn't like the attention, so he definitely wasn't basking in it. It could only make sense if he liked Kagome. What bugged her now was why Kagome said yes. She was getting ready to ask why she had a sudden change of heart, when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it, you go clean yourself up. If it's not him then at least you won't have your mascara running down your face," Sango suggested. She walked to the door, with spoon in hand. "Hel- Hey wait, who are you?" she asked. It was a boy with black hair. His eyes were violet, and he wore a black shirt with purple guitars and a skull on it, a sleeveless glove on his left hand, and black jeans. It took a minute to click in. It was Inuyasha.

"But-but-but your not supposed to be human! What happened to your ears? What is wrong with you? Dare standing up Kagome! She's delicate you freak, like some sort of rare flower!" Sango was by now crying and mentally grabbing for the ice cream. She was confused, so she decided to just run to the kitchen and eat something. She left the door wide open so Inuyasha just walked in.

'It's a pretty nice room, kinda like mine just way girlier. Black with purple hearts and stars? It's like a demented version of the sky…. Must have taken a long time to fix like this. Lucky. I just got a red room.' He studied the room vigorously then sat down across from Sango. "Is she gunna come out now or do I have to drag her out? As for your questions, feh I really just don't feel like answering them."

She heard a voice, and it wasn't Sangos. It seemed lighter, and weaker then her dates. 'Who could it be?' She continued to brush her hair. After she knew she got every knot out, she straightened her dress with her hand and walked to meet those violet eyes awaiting her in the kitchen. He looked over to her in her black dress with a silver crescent pendant. He couldn't help but blush and turn away. She did the same thing, which weirded Sango out but she shrugged it off and ate the rest of her Rocky Road.

"Well, I know I've got a lot of explaining to do, but I'd prefer to do it when we get there, come on." He reached for Kagome's hand and she shyly gave it. They walked over to his black Lamborghini and got in.

"So I take it your rich? Just wonderful, half the school got in by money! I had to work my ass off to get there and there's still people jackin' off in class!" She was red, mostly from crying and a bit from the fact that he had money.

"If your gunna hate me because I have money and used it to buy this car and get into school, fine, but I don't have much left. It was my inheritance from my dad, Inutashio. I needed into the school, okay? You don't know what it's like in those normal schools….. Everybody either hates you or loves you and nobody bothers to look past your ears!" she was only the second person he had ever told that to, the first being his counselor. He continued to talk, hoping to distract her from where he was driving to, and all the mess in his car. "I'm sorry I said tonight, I probably should have said tomorrow, but I didn't realize what tonight was."

She looked at him, confused as ever. "Why wasn't tonight such a good idea? Is that why you were so late to come get me? Does it have something to do with your sudden change in appearance?" It was as if his problems were nails and she hit them dead on, without even realizing it.

"Yeah, you see tonight's the night of the new moon; the night I become vulnerable, the night I become human. When I realized it was tonight, well I started panicking because nobody outside my family and doctor know, and now any guy in my dorm section could just find out. And now you found out, so it's just….. Different for me, I guess. When I finally calmed down and got off the phone with my doctor, I came to pick you up. Something just told me I could trust you, so you better break that trust. Consider it like an honor really, because I can't trust people. You go to the store and you trust the cashier, you walk in town and you trust everyone you pass- I can't do that. Well… We're here." He looked down at the steering wheel and hit his head against it after Kagome disappeared from the car into the night.

"Where….. Where are we? There' no restaurants, no movie theatres, no buildings, no nothing really." She was so confused. She was standing at the edge of a truck stop on the side of the road. She turned back to the car, afraid it would leave without her. She knew she was being ridiculous when he got out of the car and grabbed her hand. He jumped, and she screamed. They landed about seven feet down, with Kagome in Inuyasha's arms holding on for dear life. They walked down a trail for about ten minutes when they came to a clearing with a giant tree in the center. She walked over to it and put her hand on it, smiling. It was a beautiful tree.

"This tree has belonged to my family for centuries, at least five hundred years, probably a lot longer. The legend is a priest fell asleep here and was absorbed into this tree, making it a sacred tree. They say he died on the inside of a broken heart and didn't bother to walk away when the roots covered his body. It's a very beautiful tree don't you agree Kagome? If I wasn't human right now, I'd take you to the top to watch the stars." He was looking up near the top of the tree.

"Yeah, well we can still look at the stars" she said as she lied down on the grass surrounding the trees. He sat down next to her, but instead of watching the sky, he looked into her eyes. They were a deep brown and they seemed to sooth his soul. For once he felt at peace. It scared him; it was going too fast. His heart was beating like a humming bird, and despite this he didn't want this feeling to stop. He looked down at her necklace, then back at her face. She was so pretty…

"Here, I brought come ramen and chocolate bars. I hope you don't mind, they're my favorite foods." He took a red fire rat kimono out of his back pack and the food he promised they sat down and ate on the Kimono.

"Okay, now that we're finished with that, I wanna know why you acted liked you hated me at school. Just what's up with that, Kagome? You shouldn't judge a person whose been judged his whole life. You didn't even know me!" his eyes were starting to turn red as he got upset. He pulled her into his arms. "Why Kagome, why?" He was crying.

"I…. You don't believe me if I tell you, but a voice told me not to trust you or have anything to do with you. It had never happened before and Sango thought it was a miko power… Some freaky voodoo type magic I think she called it…. I know, I was being ridiculous… I'm so sorry Inuyasha." She kissed his cheek and started walking back to the car. He followed.

'Did she just kiss me?' It might have just been a kiss on the cheek, but it turned his cheeks bright red with blush. He flipped the keys out of his pocket and started the car. He drove her back to her dorm in silence, but it wasn't awkward. They were smiling and silently looking from each other to the road.

"Sango! It was great! I've hard third dates that weren't as great and romantic as this!" Sango was surprised to at her friend. Normally she was the one who got to talk about her dates. She listened as Kagome told her everything.

"Awe, that's so romantic that lil' Kirara came in to hear more about it," Sango said as her little two tailed demon cat hoped onto her lap. "So what about the voodoo voice? Don't forget the warnings Kagome, for you they could be very much so real!"

"I know Sango, but I really like him! I can't help it. I think I'd rather die then stay away. I don't care what happens, I'm going to take the risk!" Kagome yelled. She ran to her room and fell asleep. She just wanted to wake up and go to school. She just wanted to see him, and see where this would lead, even if it killed her.

A/N Thanks, I know I'm way quicker then some people but I wish I could update daily . It's just hard to juggle writing, baby sitting, and work x.x Anyways thanks for reading. I'm trying to make the chapters longer now, and I want you all to know that this is just the beginning. Thanks so much, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Time Passes You By

It was only 6, and she just jumped out of bed. She was going to get ready for school, then apologize to Sango. She didn't mean to yell, but she was confused. She had never felt this way before and she couldn't really control herself. She smiled as she thought of Inuyasha, and how already he was affecting her life and she hadn't even known him for 24 hours yet.

Like most girls, she went and had a shower before getting dressed. The water was warm, and she washed herself off with lavender body wash. She used strawberry shampoos and conditioners, then wrapped a towel around her clean form. She went into her closet and picked out a red halter top dress that had jewels embedded on the top. She grabbed her red lace sleeveless gloves, and put in some dripping red heart earrings with a matching necklace. Despite the fact that she wanted to impress Inuyasha, she put on some black leggings. She felt too insecure with her legs showing. She but a red bow headband into her hair, then put on her red shoes with black polka dots. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror.

She went into the kitchen- it was lit up by a small purple lamp with just enough light to make the star-like designs glow. She grabbed a box of Trix out of the black cupboard and had some for breakfast just as Sango walked in yawning. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she was wearing her black and pink pajamas. She had pink eye shadow smudged off her lids. She reached for a cup of coffee and joined Kagome at the table.

"Woah Kagome, what's with the outfit? You look like really pretty! Oh, I get it, that's cute! You do realize it's only been a day right? So anyways, are you guys a couple now then?" The coffee was all she needed to wake up and realize what was going on. It wasn't like her to be hyper, but Kagome knew it wouldn't last more then a few minutes.

"Thanks, and I really don't know. I guess we'll see today…. Look Sango, I'm sorry for last night. I'm just scared. All of this is just so new, and I'm afraid over the warning. I know it's stupid but what if… He breaks my heart?" Kagome was trying to be strong. She held in her tears and attempted to keep her voice calm. After a few minutes of silence she made a feeble smile and put her bowl in the sink.

"It's okay Kagome, I'm sorry too, really. It wasn't any of my business. I guess I was just really curious… Well I guess I should go get changed. See ya at school, Kags!" Sango threw her mug into the sink and jogged to her bedroom. She knew she was running late and would have to just throw on her hello kitty shirt and matching short shorts.

While Sango got ready, Kagome left to her locker. The girls' dorms were only five feet from the school but it felt too hot out so she ran. She got to her locker and went looking for her archery equipment when she heard somebody talking to her.

"How did you find me? I mean I didn't tell you my locker number or arrange to meet you here! It's just… Weird." Kagome was slightly shocked. Inuyasha was the last person she expected to see at her locker, of course she was glad of it, but it was still weird.

"Silly girl, I'm a half demon, I could smell the lavender from the boys' dorms on the other side of the school." He smiled as he held her to his chest. "So…. Are we... Dating now, Kagome? I guess it's just a little different, seeing as I actually _want_ to be with you. I know it's only Wednesday but I think I'd like to talk you to a movie on Friday if you aren't busy." He was too nervous to look her in the eyes as he spoke so he watched lockers open and close all the way up and down the halls.

"Uhh yeah sure. Can we make it a double though? I promised Sango we'd hang out all weekend." Inuyasha knew he had competition, but he didn't realize he was competing with friends too, not just other guys. He agreed, afraid she would reject him if he didn't let Sango join. "So what movie are we going to see, then?"

"Well how bout you talk to Sango about it and we'll decide later. I don't even know what's in right now," he answered. It was true, he just wanted to do something with Kagome and a movie just seemed perfect. It was different from star gazing, which was great because he knew repetitively gets boring.

The bell was about to ring and Inuyasha had first block in the gym with Kagome so he laced his hands with hers and walked there.

"Hey Sango," Kagome greeted her friend warmly, "I was wondering if you'd be interested in going on a double date with me to see a movie."

"Hmm… What movie?" Sango asked, curious, as a movie just came out that she wanted to see.

"We get to pick" Kagome replied with a smile.

"So is Inuyasha your double date? I guess I'll take Miroku to even the odds. It's always awkward being the third wheel, like that time with you and Hoho? Bobo? Oh I can't remember, but he was so sappy and it made me feel alone. Let's go ask Miroku if we can go, I won't go without him and you DID promise to hang with me that day. You know how serious I take promises." Sango dragged Kagome to the man in a more bluish purple shirt then usual. He agreed to the date.

"So, Kagome, you know what date night means right?" Sango had a devious grin on her face, and Kagome knew what was going to happen- shopping. Despite how tough and tomboyish Sango tried to seem she was really a true shopaholic. She jangled her keys at Kagome, and went back to training. She knew Kagome would come with her and if she didn't then she was prepared to drag her there herself. She hated shopping alone with all the perverts peering at her and whistling. It scared her, probably her biggest fear third to spiders and losing everyone.

In training class, Kagome had to try and hit her target with an arrow while blind folded. Directed completely by spiritual energy. It was hard to concentrate when she was so excited for Friday and the shopping. Sure she didn't like it as much as Sango but she wanted to look good. For the rest of the world, she didn't really care what they thought of her. Sure, she'd fight over what they said but if they called her ugly it didn't really bug her because she only wanted the people she cared about to see her beautiful side.

By the end of the day, Sango was ready to hit the mall. She grabbed the keys to her Green Subaru Impreza (it had pink racing stripes) and drove to the bank. She took out a couple hundred dollars. She texted Kagome and met her at the bench in front of the school. She grabbed Kagome's arm and they ran towards the car. Kagome didn't even have time to finish her English homework.

They went downtown to a mall called "Metro". It was really big and it had waterfalls pouring down the sides. The plan was to shop for a few hours then head to The Rain Forest Cafe for dinner. Their first stop was Ardene.

Kagome was looking at some red and black laced fingerless gloves. They had a bow on the top of each glovelet. She bought a matching headband that also had a bow while Sango bought a pink hat and bubble gum sunglasses as well as some green eye shadow and a pink eyeliner pencil.

"That's it for accessories, now let's hit the real clothing stores!" They tried all the typical teenage girl stores such as Abercrombie, American Eagle, Urban Outfitters, and Hollister, but nothing good was there. They wandered around till they found this new store called Millennium. It was a dark gothic clothing store. Kagome and Sango never considered themselves in "cliques" but these clothes appealed to them much more then any other store in Metro.

"Look at these pants! I look like the girl version of Cloud!" Sango was a big fan of the Final Fantasy series and ended up buying black and pink cargo pants and a deep pink wrap shirt. She then found an emerald necklace, and bought it. The emerald was her birthstone. She looked hot in everything she bought and she was excited to wear it on her date; she was just sad that it was a movie date where Miroku wouldn't even really pay attention to her and her new outfit.

As for Kagome, she got a stunning shimmering lace short lolita dress. It was red and it came with a train and a matching chocker. It had a bow on it and it all matched the gloves perfectly. She smiled in the change room then came out to show Sango.

"Ohmygosh Kagome! That's just… Gorgeous! Can you talk to Inuyasha? We have to go somewhere nice now. You can't wear _that _to a movie!" Kagome knew what she had to do. She bought the dress and pulled out her phone.

"Hey Inuyasha, hey Miroku," Kagome said on the phone. She was in a 3-way call with the boys and she was determined to change their plans, even if she had to pay for it. "So Sango and I were wondering if we could change plans for Friday. I just found this really pretty dress and she says I can't go to a movie in it." It took a lot of convincing and a bit of mumbling but the guys agreed and Kagome told Sango in a chime.

It was getting late, but they were determined to get to the Rain Forest so they headed in just in time. They were the second to last people to be seated that night. They were seated at the edge by a waterfall fountain and an animated gorilla. The exotic atmosphere and the animal sounds created a wonderfully happy mood. Sango ordered the Pastalava and Kagome ordered Maya's Combo. Their server, Kaguya, screwed up their order and Kagome ended up with Tuscan Chicken.

"Hey, Kaguya, you screwed up my friends order!" Sango barked.

"Well sorry, I guess I did, but really I'm not in the mood to fix it. Too bad, because I just won the lottery today. I'll never have to work a day in my life. I'm only working today as a favor so boo hoo!" Kaguya laughed. She then left back to serve another table.

"Kags, why did you just put up with that crap? Your better then that!" Sango was frustrated. She wanted Kagome to start defending herself. She seemed so breakable, and when she acted like it then it only made her a target. Kagome told Sango that it wasn't worth the hassle and she didn't want to get kicked out of her favorite mall restaurant.

"Here's the bill," chimed Kaguya. She charged Kagome for the Maya's Combo even though she only got the chicken and Sango was mad. She grabbed Kaguya's shimmering robe and ripped it. Kaguya yelled, slapped Sango, grabbed the ripped robe, and ran out of the building. Kagome and Sango just sat there stunned.

"Sango... Did that like seriously just happen?" When Sango nodded her head, Kagome put down some cash on the table inside the bill book and just left. She left extra money and a note apologizing for the problems, hoping they would still be welcome. They got home late and jumped into the bed. Sango fell right asleep.

It was almost midnight and Kagome couldn't sleep when her cell rang. She had a text message from Inuyasha.

I couldn't sleep without you, I'm sorry if I woke you.

I'm dieing to be there with you, I miss you.

I miss you. Good night my angel.

~Inuyasha

She smiled and went to sleep.

A/N: Okay so I tried to make this chapter a little longer. I think it worked. The original idea was to make it a time jump because this story isn't supposed to take place in high school but in the future. Oh and thanks for all the comments, I was working on this right when I finished chapter 2 but I never finished because I got distracted. Sorry you guys! Hope you like this chapter. Don't forget to review, I love hearing your opinions! Thanks for reading my lil' Inu lovers 3


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I'm sorry, I didn't even start this chapter for a while because my I asked my ex best friend a question about facebook and he freaked and told me to never talk to him again. If this chapter sucks and/or is depressive and you think it should be changed then I'll rewrite since apparently I can do that. I'll probably rewrite everything when I finish, I just need to get it down for now. And for those accusing my "too fast love" yeah I know and I feel reaaaallly bad about that, but this story is based on my life experiences and it should hopefully make sense with chapters to come. Oh and this is only the beginning, by the by, not sure if you could recollect that from the title. It's just the background and it's too long to just be flashbacks. Oh and I wrote a song the other day and was considering putting my songs and poems in here. Any songs and poems are mine unless said otherwise, but Inuyasha is still not mine. Anyways read on and respond. I needed this distraction anyways. Oh and Chapter title inspired by The Secret Life cuz "With You is Like the Movies" just felt weird._

Chapter Four: So Let's Fall In Love

School went by slow for Kagome, but it always does when you're waiting for something. It was better then it was before though, because Inuyasha got permission to sit next to Kagome. It didn't change much though because they didn't even hold hands. They just held hands. She would smile up at him since he was about two inches taller then her. He didn't feel the need to start a riot for dating Kagome so he just smelt her and it was enough. It made him sad, though, because she didn't know how good she naturally smelled. She constantly covered it up with cotton candy and vanilla perfumes. It tried to overpower her caramelized lavender lilac scent. (I love lavender lilac but I wanted caramel in there too because it's different and it goes well with her eyes) He enjoyed the week, so it didn't feel like a year had passed when the bell rang on Friday.

The bell had just gone so Inuyasha jumped from his class on the second floor, and then ran to his dorm. He shared his apartment-style dorm with a half demon named Jinenji. The idea was that if he shared with another half demon, they wouldn't kill each other. Jinenji wasn't one if those "pretty" half demons, because he was half horse demon. Horse demons were majestic and all but mixed with a human doesn't look like a centaur or anything like that. He kept to himself usually, but he'd share his medicine with anybody in a heartbeat because he was kind. Inuyasha was glad of this, because he hated being picked on and he knew he'd probably need the medicines since demons enjoyed picking on half demons.

"Hello, this is Inuyasha and I was just calling in on my reservations?" Inuyasha had called ahead to the Moonlit Manor to make sure that they didn't cancel on him. When he was told everything was in order for the night, he sighed in relief. He had to get dressed now. He walked into his closet and pulled out a silk scarlet dress shirt and black pants. He threw on a matching black jacket and grabbed his cell.

"Hey Miroku, get outside, it's time to go!" Inuyasha said. He was sure Miroku was doing something naughty, but hoped he was almost ready. He tapped his dashboard and put on some sunglasses. He waited for about ten minutes when he finally got too impatient and went up to Miroku's room just as he was coming out.

"Wow, you're looking snazzy, nice shades!" Miroku teased. He was wearing a purple monk kimono and Inuyasha peered passed him and was genuinely surprised with the fact that there were no dirty magazines to be seen. On the coffee table was a note with fancy writing on it, and Inuyasha just wrote it off and walked back to his car with Miroku behind him.

"You sure this is the right place Kagome? I mean it says 'mansion' right on it," Sango said as she pulled into a parking lot. She continued to stare at the map, determined to figure out where she supposedly went wrong. She read out street name after street name and it matched the instructions perfectly. She sighed and joined Kagome on the hood of the car and waited for the guys. They didn't take too long, but Sango was impatient and she started gritting her teeth. The guys pulled up.

"What took you so long? We've been here for what feels like forever, and I wasn't even sure this was the right place! What kind of restaurant is named a Mansion?" Sango barked and Miroku walked over to her and apologized. Inuyasha waved his hands for us to follow and we walked into the Mansion. It was, in fact, a restaurant and a lady named Yura came up to us and smiled.

"Inuyasha! I'd recognize that precious silver hair anywhere," she smiled. She had short black hair with a black bow and a very skimpy black dress. It had a matching red sash. She seemed uninterested with Inuyasha himself but she couldn't seem to stop playing with him hair. It looked very unprofessional so Kagome coughed, and Yura realized what she was doing. "I'll go get your menus," she smiled. She came back with their four menus and took their drink orders. Kagome ordered grape pop, Sango ordered iced tea, Inuyasha ordered a root beer, and Miroku attempted to order some sake (rice wine). She came back with everyone's drinks and smiled at Miroku. "I won't card you, darlin'," she said as she put the sake in front of Miroku and she walked away so they could decide on their meals.

"Five bucks says he still won't be drunk by the end of tonight," Sango whispered to Kagome.

"I'll take that bet," said Inuyasha. Sango forgot he had really good hearing but she smiled as he took the bet. She was sure she would win the bet. Inuyasha didn't know that Miroku usually didn't get carded and even when he did, he took his dad's id when he died and he easily passed for his father. He hadn't gotten drunk in a while because he had so much alcohol by now that it took an astounding amount of alcohol to get him drunk. It disgusted Sango but she usually put up with it, because she didn't really want anyone else.

After the bet came a long awkward pause as everybody read their menus and caught quick glances of each other. After a few minutes of complete silence at the table, Inuyasha decided to speak up so the date could be saved. "I think I'm just gunna order some ramen noodles, anybody else decided?" After a few seconds Kagome told him she wanted the "Teriyaki Special", then Sango mentioned how the "Bento Combo #2" looked extremely appetizing. She had a very varied taste when it came to food so having tariyaki and sushi felt perfect for her. Miroku wanted some Miso soup. Yura came back and started writing all the orders listed above down. She complimented Miroku's choice and he smiled at her. She smiled back. Sango got suspicious and looked down to see Miroku caressing her behind. She hit him hard on the head and continued on. She was too set on enjoying the date for him to spoil it with his "immature and perverse behavior".

It took a while for the food to get there, and Kagome got her food last. She smiled quietly while everybody scarfed down his or her food. Inuyasha was by far the quickest. She could tell just by looking at him that ramen was his favorite food. He was done just as her order got there and Yura's eyes widened in surprise.

"I guess you haven't changed."

Inuyasha quietly sat with nothing to do while Kagome ate. He watched to his left as Sango and Miroku danced. They had gotten up to dance the moment they had finished. Their dance didn't last long, though, because Miroku slowly slid his hand down her back as they moved to the rhythm and SMACK, he had touched her behind. She was used to it, and she preferred it being her and not somebody else but she didn't want him to keep these bad habits so she sat back down.

'It's a good thing he's not watching me,' Kagome thought as she ate. She hated eating in front of people. Ever since she could remember, people picked on her for everything. She could never be kool enough, pretty enough, smart enough or even stupid enough, tall enough, and, of course, _thin_ enough. She had been having eating disorders on and off since grade six. She didn't care so much what others thought, but it did bug her that they wanted to hurt her and wouldn't leave her alone about it. She figured if she could just lose a few, she wouldn't be picked on. She was wrong, so wrong. The real reason she got picked on usually had nothing to do with her physical appearance, brain, or personality; it was all about her being different and they wanted her to know that. They wanted her to see that they did not accept her and that she could not just blend in when she was in fact a "freak". It was tempting to just throw it out, but she knew she couldn't; she wasn't the one fitting the bill.

"Hey, look whose finally done," Inuyasha teased. She stood up and turned her head to the side, as if asking a question. He figured she wanted to dance and he took her by the hand to the dance floor. He never really got a good look at Kagome. They were too hurried when they got there, and Sango seemed to demand attention though Kagome knew she was just frustrated. Kagome was shimmering, and looked absolutely stunning in the dimmed light. He could see her cheeks turn pink because he was looking at her. He took his hand and outlined the dress without putting so much as enough pressure for Kagome to even feel it. She was just like his little diamond in the rough, and he hadn't even known her for a week.

They just stood there looking at each other until suddenly a new song came on. They danced slowly as The Night Goes On played in the background.

_I felt the heat in the moment babe when I just picked you up_

_Not much left to say when you got a lot of love._

_Feeling for a reason to keep you as mine tonight._

_Without you here, dancing with me, nothing feels all right._

_And I could tell as he asked you to dance,_

_Tonight was my last chance_

_And I threw it all away_

_Yeah I threw it all away_

_And the night goes on_

_I can feel my heart beating as my face starts to turn red_

_If you didn't want him so bad he might've just had to wake up dead_

_And you need to know I love you though I don't got a lot to say_

_You should know me better because you took my breath away_

"Don't let go," she said.

_And I could tell as he asked you to dance,_

_Tonight was my last chance_

_And I threw it all away_

_Yeah I threw it all away_

_And the night goes on_

_Sometimes I wish I wasn't so silent_

_Oh but it just didn't seem fair_

_But put my needs in front of yours_

_Tell you who you should date just 'cause I care_

"I won't." he said as he tilted her back. He wanted to kiss her, but he somehow couldn't. When she realized he wasn't going to kiss her, a small tear formed in her eye. He felt bad, so he grabbed her and held her close.

_And I could tell as he asked you to dance,_

_Tonight was my last chance_

_So I asked you to dance_

_Yeah I asked you to dance_

_And the night goes on_

_And our night goes on!_

"I know we haven't been dating long, hell I haven't even known you long, but you know what Kagome? I think I'm falling in love with you," he whispered gently into her ear. Every song that they stayed there for seemed to be perfect. They had I Miss You by Blink 182, which was perfect since The Nightmare before Christmas was Inuyasha's favorite movie, Your Guardian Angel by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus which suited her just perfectly since she was like an angel to him. She brought him to this safe new world, and even if the peace wouldn't last, right now he was happy.

He sighed when he realized he had to go back to the dorms. He took Kagome's hand in his and walked towards Miroku and Sango. They had no idea how late it was getting, but they were relieved to go home. Sango was starting to get annoyed at Miroku, and Miroku's head was spinning. Inuyasha took Miroku because Miroku begged. This made Sango a little upset so she grabbed Kagome and they drove off.

When Inuyasha finally made it back to school he realized it was the weekend. He could have stayed longer if he had a full access driver's license. He dropped off Miroku and his car, and then headed towards Kagome's scent. Her room was on the girl's third flour so he pounced on a tree and sat on the roofing outside her window. He quietly knocked and she stuck her head out.

"Hello? Whose there?" she asked, but she then flew out the window when she saw Inuyasha. He quickly grabbed her and held her in his arms before she could fall off the side of the building. They stayed outside and watched the sunset and the stars. Kagome started to look sleepy, so he scooped her up and pulled her inside and onto her bed.

"I had a great time last night. You looked so beautiful, Kagome. Good night my guardian angel," he said as he put his hand on her cheek. He smiled lightly, and then went back to his dorm to see Miroku sitting on his couch watching movies,

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked. Miroku explained how Jinenji let him in so Inuyasha let out a "feh" and sat down next to Miroku.

"Okay so first of all, you owe my dear Sango ten bucks. She told me about the bet. I guess it wasn't really fair since you didn't know I'm a heavy drinker, but I doubt she'll let you off with that excuse. The next thing I have to tell you is a little bit more important. I don't know you very well yet, Inuyasha, and I don't know what your capable of. Right now I'm assuming you are who you represent yourself to be, but if your not and you hurt Kagome…. Well let's just say that I could no longer be your friend. It wouldn't be anything personal, it's just Kagome was my friend first and Sango would kill me if I didn't side with her. I just wanted you to know, just in case." He then turned back to the tv and pretended that nothing happened. It looked like he had just lifted a huge weight off his chest and was now relaxed and watching _Manswers _as if he hadn't had a care in the world.

Inuyasha was shocked. Did somebody really think he would hurt Kagome?

_A/N: Yes, I wrote the above song. If you wanna know how it goes then pm me or review or comment or something and I'll find a way to send it to you. I was just really lyrically inspired today. I let go of my favorite person in the whole world and it hurt more then anything I have ever experienced =( Sorry for venting this out in Author's Notes but I thought you should know because it effects my work. Thanks for reading, please review! Oh and like I said at the top, I'll take your critisism to my work when I got it all drafted out, I promise! Well, I only promise if I feel motivated so motivate me! Lol. It's just hard for me because I'm lazy._


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Okay so it's been requested that I send out my song but my head hurts and I haven't actually recorded it yet so if you gotta a speck of patience, I'll get it done as soon as I actually can. I might even get in some guitar if any of my friends are still in town for summer. Anyways on with the chapter!_

Chapter Five: Without Pain How Can There Be Love

Despite Friday's events, not much happened over the weekend. They watched a couple movies in the girls' room and they all talked to Kagome's mom on speakerphone. Life went by rather slowly, with the typical "couple stuff". You know what I'm talking about, the "I love you more" wars, the lovey dovey staring, holding hands, giggling, and etcetera.

The same thing happened all week, until the dance was announced. The theme was masquerade, which of course meant shopping. Everybody was excited, too excited. They were too busy to spend time with their dates, or at least not as much.

Sango took Kagome and they went dress searching all week. They must have found at least ten dresses each, and it would make almost anyone curious as to how they could afford it all. You see, there are a lot of reasons people come to Midoriko's school. One such reason could be because you're orphaned. Sango's family died tragically while fighting off an evil demon gang leaving her and her brother behind. Her father had made a lot of money being a demon slayer and his death benefits were astoundingly high. As for Kagome, she had talent, which was a great excuse to escape home. Her father wasn't in love with her mother and left her. Her mother, who had custody, never got over it and spent most of her time moping. It killed Kagome and she couldn't take it anymore. Her mother just wouldn't move on even though her family already did. Her father already had a whole new family. He had a new wife and twins, a boy and a girl. He welcomed Souta and Kagome into his new family but with the baby twins it just felt impossible to live there. Her parents sent her more then enough money to cover living and entertainment.

Kagome got a cute black leather strapless dress that was covered in zippers. It fit her perfectly. Her friend Sango would have bought it herself if her boobs if the dress a little better. Sango ended up getting a strapless dress too. It was blue and it was shorter then Kagome's but it wasn't leather so it felt less provocative. It had a wolf on it and giant gaps on both side running from a few inches under her arm to a few inches above her waist. Kagome also got a black dress covered in white polka dots. It was corseted which was weird because it was also a halter and it had no back. On the front it had a giant white boy on her belly. It was really cute and she got some matching pumps, which also had a white bow on it. Sango got a light pink dress with dark pink checkers across it. It wasn't low cut, but classy. It's sleeves turned into a cup-like shape and were frilly at the end. There were so many more dresses, and they all looked extremely beautiful.

For the dance, Sango decided to wear her pink-checkered dress with some sandals she had lying around, and Kagome chose a silk red dress that looked more like a nightgown, but was still a dress. She chose it knowing Inuyasha would love it- red was his favorite color. She also wore sandals; black ones. Sango got a pink mask that had cute cat ears, which were very similar to her cat, Kirara. Kagome got a metal one with a ruby on her forehead. It made her look like a princess.

It was now the night of the dance and school had just gotten out. Sango and Kagome walked together back to their room. They were just like sisters and they were so excited to go dancing again. They decided to knock out the part of the wall that separated their closets, because they were almost the same size and could share their clothes. Besides, it was the only way more clothes were going to fit now.

"C'mon Kagome!" Sango yelled gleefully as she skipped to her yellow hybrid. She rarely drove, but Kagome didn't know the way to the spa. They were going to get all cleaned up then get everything done for them. Hair, Nails, Make up…. The women bathed together in the warm large tub water. It was soothing. When they got out, a girl curled Kagome's hair and pinned part of it up in a bun while Sango got a lovely high ponytail with a matching pink bow. They got shimmery makeup that matched their outfits and they shone a lovely pail glow. Their nails were done in swirls of pink and red and they finally slipped into their dresses and shoes. The people who worked there smiled and their work and complimented the girls. They left the light blue room and drove back to the dorms.

"So, Kagome, why the sudden change of heart?" Sango asked, making Kagome blush. Kagome hated school dances. She loved to dance but it felt humiliating going to school with everyone who watched her dance.

"I don't care, I want to dance with Inuyasha." Both the girl knew the words left unsaid. Kagome was madly in love with Inuyasha and it hadn't even been three weeks yet. Sango held her friend tightly. "I know." Sango also knew she was in love with Miroku, and would have to get over his perverse ways. Kagome hugged her back.

The girls decided to put in the movie "The Princess and The Frog" and they watched up to the part where Tiana was singing "Almost There". It was Sango's favorite movie and she watched it as much as she could, even her brother Kohaku loved it. He was in a different school, though. He went to school with Kagome's brother, and Inuyasha's brother too but she didn't know that.

**Knock knock knock** The guys knocked and waited for the girls to answer. Sango opened the door to see Miroku's soft eyes' watching her face contently. 'Maybe it won't be so bad' she thought, but then his eyes drifted down and she slapped him.

"What, miss Sango? I didn't even touch! I thought those were the rules- that I could look all I wanted as long as I didn't touch!" Miroku was scared now; Sango was looming over him. "Sango, please, that emotion ruins your otherwise flawless face!" She called down just a bit and then slapped him. She got ready to slap him again when she heard a gasp.

"Your…. Your wearing _that_ to a school dance?" Inuyasha asked. He couldn't see that it was actually a dress- it looked too much like a nightgown for him to know the difference. When she nodded, he fell over. Kagome blushed.

"Is it too much do you think?" He pulled himself into a sitting position. "Nah, it looks good on you…" he trailed off.

"Earth to Inuyasha!" Miroku was waving his hand in front of Inuyasha and Inuyasha stood up. He walked over to Kagome and took her hand. Sango closed and locked the door and they all walked together to the gymnasium. The guys asked the girls to dance, and it was like nobody but the four of them mattered. They dances, but it was more like grinding, for a few songs and then finally a slow song came on. It was called Comet by Shooting Star (A/N: really it's just a song I wrote this morning because I became inspired by some dreams)

_Beautiful stars_

_Shimmering in the sky like fireworks_

_Never knew how much it'd hurt_

_And I fell for you_

_(my comet)_

_so in love with you_

_(so cosmic)_

_and I know what it feels like_

_tonight when I fell in love with you_

_your hand in mine_

_with you I just feel so alive_

_and without you I might just die_

_in the fireworks_

_And I fell for you_

_(my comet)_

_so in love with you_

_(so cosmic)_

_and I know what it feels like_

_tonight when I fell in love with you_

_just one last dance_

_you took her hand and now im falling_

_babe you didn't catch me now I'm broken_

_And I fell for you_

_(my comet)_

_so in love with you_

_(so cosmic)_

_and I know what it feels like_

_tonight when I fell in love with you_

_I'll die with a smile on my face_

_No it don't feel outta place_

_Your happy and that's what matters_

_The light went out when you kissed her_

_I was just glad to be (my comet)_

Inuyasha's heart beat quickly, making Kagome blush. She figured he was nervous; afraid to screw up. In a sense she was right. They dances for one last song and then they migrated to the open door to get fresh air. Kagome was sparkling like a diamond as she smiled up at him. She didn't expect it to happen, but as she tip-toed up to finally kiss him, he pulled her down and spoke.

"Listen, Kagome, this really just isn't working out," he said. He didn't want to see her cry so he went out the door and jumped into a tree.

Kagome had collapsed. She was going to tell Inuyasha that she loved him that night, and he completely broke her. She had fallen into a puddle of her own tears. A crowd started forming and they all watched Kagome curiously. Miroku and Sango noticed the crowd and pushed their way in to find out what was going on.

"Ka-Kagome? What happened?" Sango started to cry, and Miroku consoled her. He was upset, too, and he didn't even bother taking advantage of Sango's weak state. He knew what he had to do and when Sango calmed down, he set her down next to Kagome and went looking for Inuyasha. Even if it wasn't his fault, he didn't protect his date.

"INUYASHA! COME OUT HERE YOU COWARD!" Miroku yelled. When Inuyasha didn't come out, he texted his phone. He followed the sound of _Animal I Have Become _by Linkin Park until he found who he was looking for.

"Dammit," he muttered under his breath. Miroku grabbed a near by branch and concentrated his spiritual energy into it. He used the energy to knock Inuyasha out of the tree and on to the ground. It took a lot of energy and made him very tired but he was glad he did it.

"What were you thinking? Kagome's practically drowning in her own tears and your out here sitting in a tree!"

"Screw off!" Inuyasha yelled and jumped higher into the tree. He remembered the phone call he had with his brother last night.

"_Inuyasha, how's the new school?" asked a voice._

"_Okay why are you calling Sesshomaru? I know you have no real interest in my life," barked Inuyasha._

"_Temper temper, well if you must know I called to invite you to my daughter's birthday. You of all people should know how easily Rin attaches to people like yourself." Sesshomaru said calmly._

"_I'd love to see her, but I can't make it. I got a girlfriend now and things are starting to get serious," he answered, smiling at the thought of Kagome._

"_Oh? How serious, Inuyasha? I always had you pinned as a commitmentphobe….," he drifted. Inuyasha never really thought about it until now. Things were going too fast, and he knew it. He already told Kagome that he would live with her, marry her, and possibly have puppies with her. His hand started to shake. He didn't want that, he wanted freedom. He hung up on Sesshomaru and went to bed. He was going to break up with Kagome, but he wanted to prolong it._ In the end he couldn't hold it off, because he could tell she wanted him to kiss her and he was afraid a single kiss would melt him. He broke her heart; it was the price for freedom.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: I'm Sorry I'm Not Perfect…

"Kagome, you have to come out sooner or later you know!" Sango yelled. She had been trying to get Kagome out of her bedroom all weekend, but she locked all the doors, windows, and even her closet. She thought it was crazy how she reacted. Sango knew she had a right to be upset, but she just wasted a whole weekend. Inuyasha hadn't even tried to apologize. Sango sighed and went to make some tea, when Miroku came in. Since Sango couldn't do something with him, he decided to try and help Kagome with her.

**Riiing riing riing** Sango picked up the phone. "Oh hello, Mr. Higurashi. I'm sorry; Kagome can't come to the phone right now. No, she's not out, she's… Well basically having a mental break down in her bedroom. She hasn't come out since Friday night. Any ideas?" Sango walked back to Kagome's door. "Kagome, sweetie, your dad's on the phone," she said as sweetly as she could muster since she was upset, too. It's hard to watch your best friend suffer.

"I don't wanna talk to anybody right now," she cried. Sango knew she wouldn't so she told her father the story, just to be yelled at. Kagome's father wished he could make Inuyasha suffer, but he knew there was nothing he could do legally. Sango decided not to call Kagome's mother- she didn't need another family hating her love.

"Kagome, we're going to the movies!" Sango left with Miroku to Blockbuster and bought a whole bunch of chick flicks and love stories, as well as ice cream.

"I thought this was only something girl's did in movies," Miroku questioned. Sango explained that sometimes a girl just needs to cry and let it out; the comfort food was just there to keep her from going ballistic. Heartbreak destroys can really destroy a girl on the inside. After picking up the Notebook and some rocky road ice cream, they went back to the dorms.

"Kagome?" She was lightly weeping on the bed, almost asleep. They decided to break open the door, and when the finally picked the lock and pushed the door so the desk flew across the room, the ran up to Kagome and took her to the living room- blankets and all.

"I don't want to do anything right now," she screamed but she calmed down when she saw the ice cream. They sat down and watched the Notebook, but had to have intermission half way through because they ran out of ice cream. They sent Miroku for more ice cream, and Kagome cried into Sango's lap.

"Why me, Sango? Why did this happen to me? I tried…. So hard…. I l-l-loved him, Sango!" She screamed. They say that heartbreak actually hurts, because it releases the same chemicals as actual pain.

When Miroku got back, they continued to watch the movie. Kagome squeezed Sango's hand the whole time and used her as a pillow.

"She's so dumb, like seriously… She loved him, so why did she even think about marrying the other guy?" She asked, making Sango nervous. 'What if she never gets over this and never moves on?' Sango worried.

It took a lot of work to get Kagome to go to school; it was so hard for her. What she didn't know was that it was hard for him too. He hated the fact that every time she so much as looked at him she cried. He let his eyes wander until he saw a girl wearing red and white. She looked similar to Kagome and he decided to talk to her at lunch.

When lunch finally rolled around, Kagome had to leave the cafeteria. When she got there she was faced with Inuyasha sitting in their regular spot- but with a new girl. He was flirting, and trying to score a new girlfriend already. She ran into the bathroom and brought out a notebook from her purse. Sango followed her and Miroku waited right outside the bathroom door.

"Inu-Inuyasha…. Why would you do this to me? Even if I could get you back, I don't think I could accept you now…. It hurts so much…." She cried on her papers, soaking them. Sango leaned against the stall listening and humming a relaxing tune to calm down the betrayed girl. The one time she let her heart fly it was shot down cold.

She flipped on a fly empty page that wasn't damp from her tears and started to write. Kagome loved music and poetry, so it was only natural that she used her pain as inspiration. One day she hoped to become a singer, even if she wasn't loved or famous.

**The Great Betrayal by Kagome Higurashi**

_How could you do this to me?_

_Every day we spoke of the future;_

_Of just you and me_

_Why'd you have to leave?_

_Broke my heart on a Friday night_

_We were in the middle of a dance_

_Now I'm not all right_

_Please completely leave_

_I see you want to be with her_

_Can't you so how it's killing me?_

_Destiny lyed_

_It doesn't take a blink man to see_

_You never really loved me_

_A final journey is my last crusade_

_Write a story for them to read_

_Help girls' pain_

_Maybe it'll be worth it_

_Teaching girls lessons_

She cried as she finished. She felt that if she continued, maybe girls wouldn't be so weak. The bell rang and a single tear fell on the poem. She got up and was hugged by Sango. Sango read over the poem on their way to PE.

"Hey Kagome, maybe you could bring your pain out on the targets? Maybe it'd make you feel better," Miroku suggested. Kagome weakly nodded and headed to the storage where she grabbed her bow and arrows. She started rapidly shooting at them, all hitting the target dead on, and all glowing a blue sacred aura. Normally, a sacred arrow would be pink, but the pain made it blue.

'I've never seen a blue arrow,' thought the priestess who was secretly watching Kagome. She was talking to Inuyasha, and she could tell he was interested in her. She was too busy watching Kagome over his shoulder to catch what he just asked. "Hmm?"

"I said will you be my girlfriend!" he half yelled, causing Kagome to look over. Her eyes were watery and her face was pale. She got up and started to walk away, when a hand grabbed her from behind.

"Sango, now is not the time, leave me alone!" she cried but as she turned to face her friend, she realized who it was. It was Inuyasha.

"Hey look, I know I'm an ass, but you don't have to cry about it okay? I just can't handle this right now. I need to be free, and with Kikyo I can do that. With you it's always living together and marriage and kids. I'm not ready for that so just accept it! I'm tired of the smell of salt all the time! It doesn't mix well with your scent okay?" He waited to see her response. Her face turned red, and she slapped him.

"You bitch! You slapped me!" He yelled as she ran away. He just stood there in shock a he watched her raven black hair flow behind her as she disappeared. It didn't surprise him that another black haired girl came running out too. She got permission from the teacher.

"Where'd she go?" Sango breathed.

"That wench? She went left, probably outside or maybe back to the dorms, I dunno. Really I just don't care." He said in an annoyed voice. She shoved her Hiraikotsu at him, making him fall over. She ran back to the dorms, but Kagome wasn't there. She ran outside and followed the crying.

She stopped. There in front of her was Kagome, but she was red. She was sitting below a tree covered in blood. She ran into a tree as tears clouded her vision. Sango picked up Kagome and held her in her arms.

"Kagome, get up, the bells gunna ring and our peace is going to be broken. Let's go back to the dorm's darling," she said. They went back to the dorms and continued to watch movies. Kagome learnt that comedies were great distractions after she finally cried her eyes dry.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha had stood there stunned for a few more minutes until finally somebody disrupted his trance.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha, did you hear me? I said yes. I'm your girlfriend, so please talk to me," she said as she touched his arm. He realized what went on and faced Kikyo.

"Thanks Kikyo," he said as he lightly kissed her on the head. Miroku had told hima bout a few great places downtown where he had taken Sango, and so he decided to take Kikyo to "Soul Collection". It was a club, but teens were welcome as they sold a variety of drinks, not just alcohol. They planned to meet there later on in the week, and the kissed good bye. Something about her made him want to kiss her, where as with Kagome he was nervous.

As Kikyo left to get changed, Miroku walked up to Inuyasha.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Do you know what you've done?" He yelled at Inuyasha.

"Hey, I'm better then you! At least I straight up broke up with her instead of cheating on her like you do, you pervert!" Inuyasha yelled in his defense.

"Touché, but that's still a low shot. I regretted that and we both know it. Remember what I said? You messed with Kagome. I cannot be your friend! I hope you enjoy your isolation with Kikyo, because we're gone. Oh, and as my last act as your friend, she has AIDS. That's why she's so cold, but of course you probably figured that out when you played full out tonsil hockey with her. Feel a little frozen?" Miroku mocked Inuyasha and walked away, with a disappointed look on his face.

"I guess the voice was right," whispered Kagome as she cried again in Sango's arms.

_A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews and to the person who said Inuyasha and Kagome need to get back together, don't kill me! Trust me, it's all planned out, if they got back together at least anytime soon it wouldn't be interesting. Yes I wrote the poem above. I love writing and I got a lot of inspiration. In fact, this story is inspired to a dirt bag named Chris. I was just sitting there crying over him when I realized that I liked him so much because he was like Inuyasha just more heartless and modern and less demon ears and hair. But yeah hope you enjoyed the story so far. I make the chapters short but I update fairly quick I think so it evens things out. I'm at a small writers block right now but I'm sure I'll figure it out. I work all week so I *might* be slow to update._ _Thanks for reading and respond if you want. Also, how do you feel about me throwing in my poems and songs in, because I know it might feel wrong or weird to some people. Thanks!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Learn to Say No

It had been a few weeks now, and Kagome still wasn't over him but she was getting out. The three of them cut all ties to Inuyasha, and whenever they told him never to talk to them again, he'd swear at them. "You're all idiots!" He felt a bit lonely, so he compensated by spending all his time with Kikyo. Kagome was starting to adapt to her new depressing life, but it was hard for her to handle when she'd just be walking through the hallways and see them making out in the corner by the stairs. She still cried over it, but she accepted it.

It was now late October and Halloween was coming up. Kagome didn't know it but Sango was planning a Halloween party. She knew Kagome didn't want to be surrounded by people, but she thought a party would be good for her- even if she doesn't see it.

"Hey Kaggy-pie sweetie," Sango said in a sweet voice, "I'm going shopping with Miroku, so you stay here and finish _Star Wars_, okay?" Kagome was so delicate that her friends started using cutesy little-kid nicknames, which oddly enough comforted her. She had watched so many movies over the past few weeks, so now she was watching the whole _Star Wars_ from episode 1-6. She was running out of movies and she knew she'd have to get more or start over. She stared hypnotically as the Millennium Falcon landed in the Death Star, and didn't even notice the couple head out the door.

"Okay so how do these teenage parties go, anyways?" asked Sango.

"Well, my dear Sango, if we want people to come, we'll need booze. Lots of it. And some decorations, but not too much because nobody pays attention. We'll also need music, and hot chicks, but we got the girls covered because you're the most beautiful in all the school," Miroku boasted. Sango turned a light pink.

"Okay so I'll be the decorations committee and you get everything else, then we gotta grab Kagome and go costume shopping," Sango decided. She smiled up at the sky. "I think this is gunna work. Who's to say, though, I don't have freaky voodoo powers," she laughed gently.

The couple parted and Sango went on her search. Her first stop was _Michael's_ because it was a craft supply shop. She got tombstones and skeletons and cobwebs and all sorts of need Halloween stuff, then she went to the dollar store. She came out with a package of purple, orange, green, and black balloons. Her last stop was a specialty shop. She bought a couple "black light" light bulbs and a fog machine. She was pleased at her purchase and threw it in the back of her car.

She met up with Miroku and he had enough beer to last those two for a year, or a party for a night. Sango helped him to all the stuff in his dorm. It was safer in Miroku's room because Kagome would have figured it out if Sango stored it.

When they got back to Sango's room, Kagome fell asleep cuddling Sango's cat Kirara as the credits rolled down the screen. She didn't want to wake Kagome; she had been having troubles sleeping recently. They waited a few hours, and then decided to wake Kagome up. The party was going to be on Friday night and it was the Sunday before so this was their only time left to shop unless they went after school.

"Kagome, wake up, we're taking you Halloween shopping," Sango said as she poked Kagome repeatedly with her finger. Kagome drowsily looked up at Sango and got up. She grabbed a chocolate bar and got in Sango's car. Kirara jumped in after her and Kagome kept her eyes on the cute little demon cat. She wasn't anything like her cat Buyo. Buyo was a fat, lazy calico cat, where as Kirara is a petite, thin, fire cat who was far from lazy. It was ironic because when Sango grew up, she planned to use Kirara to slay demons, so the demon cat would be a demon slayer.

When the three got out of the car (they left the two-tailed feline behind), they headed to the costume shop.

"So, what do you think you want to be, Kagome?" Sango asked while looking through the racks of clothing for something that suited her.

"I wanna be a kitty like Kirara!" Kagome said with a smile on her face. Sango felt like she was becoming brain dead from watching so much tv, but dismissed it as she continued her search. "Sango, you should be Princess Leia! And umm Miroku could be Han Solo!" Yes, Kagome was definitely watching too much television. Sango ended up getting a Rinoa Heartilly costume. She was Squall Leon's girlfriend in Final Fantasy 8. She talked Miroku into being Zack from Final Fantasy 7, and Kagome ended up with a cute Cheshire cat costume.

The week went by slowly, but eventually Friday came. They had posters up everywhere advertising the party and it said **Inuyasha is not welcome** right on it. They figured the dorm wouldn't be big enough so they were holding it at Sango's old house. It was only a couple blocks away, and Sango would have lived there but the memories hurt and it was more convenient to live in a dorm. Kagome didn't even realize the rumored party was at Sango's house. She didn't seem set on going, but Sango wasn't planning on giving her a choice.

Sango and Miroku skipped the last two periods to set up. They put locks on all the doors that people weren't aloud in and they decorated splendidly. The fridge was completely filled with beer, and everything seemed perfect.

"Let's go get Kagome, people will start arriving at four," Sango suggested. Miroku took her hand and led her to Kirara. They didn't want to take the car when they left to the house so they took off on Kirara's back. As a demon she could transform into a huge version of herself with saber tooth fangs and the ability to fly.

"Sango, where were you? You left me with these lunatics screaming about that dumb party!" Kagome whined. What really bugged her, though, was that nobody was there to distract her when Inuyasha and Kikyo started making out. She had tear stains, so Sango pulled her into a hug.

"Hush, hush. It'll be all right, I promise. Just breathe Kagome. In and out, just like on tv. Just relax, okay?" Sango stayed calm with a slight smile on her face. "How about we go for a ride on Kirara? Maybe that'll calm you down."

The girls rode to Sango's house and Miroku went out to buy a load of candy and ten boxes of pizza. He came back and Kagome's eyes widened.

"No, no…. There's just no way that you guys are the hosts of the Halloween Mystery party! Why?" She asked, pleading with her eyes to make it stop.

"Kagome, we think it is necessary for you to get better. C'mon, invite the guests in!" Sango dragged Kagome to the door and they greeted the guests. Within 5 minutes, thirty people were already there, and the party began.

"Hey Kagome, your quite the cat," slurred Bankotsu, a gang member from school. He had braids and a purple star on his forehead. He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She started to shiver. She didn't want to be like this with anyone except the old Inuyasha- her Inuyasha. She stayed there, too scared to move. Sango and Miroku were sitting outside watching the trick-or-treaters and handing them candy.

"Hey Jakotsu," a voice said near Kagome. She couldn't recognize who it was because of the hat and make up. He was dressed up as Jack Skellington from the Nightmare Before Christmas.

"Hey darlin', you still dating that whore?" Jakotsu asked casually.

"Hey hey Jak, don't be mean. I don't think I'll be letting her go any time soon, sorry. We're having a blast! She's working at this club called "Collected Souls" and she knows how to party! We've even had sex, and it was just amazing!" He was bragging. Kagome listened, trying to distract herself from Bankotsu's flirting and playing with her hair.

"Hey, lets continue this…. Else where," Bankotsu said. He picked up the shaking Kagome and kicked open the door to Sango's old room. It was magenta with light pink curtains, though it was too dark to tell. He held her down on the bed, pinning her down. He then lowered a hand to rip off her dress. She screamed in pain and horror.

He was still talking to Jakotsu, when he heard a scream. It hit his ears, and his eyes turned blue and red. He ran to the bedroom and threw Bankotsu through the wall. "Don't you dare touch her!" He was screaming at the wreckage, then he turned to face the frightened girl. His makeup had faded and his teeth were incredibly sharp.

"There you are," he said as he sat on top of her on the bed. He finally bent down, and kissed her. At first, she was afraid, but she felt electricity course through her veins and she couldn't help but to kiss back this strange monster. It was the best first kiss she could ever wish for Things were getting intense and she wasn't wearing much. He rubbed up against her, and growled. Her eyes widened.

"Inu-Inuyasha?" His eyes changed back and he just stared at her.

"Kagome? Oh my go…. I am so sorry…" He backed away and threw his jacket at her.

"Inu….yasha, thanks for saving me. I'm sorry I let you do that, I know you love Kikyo…" she cried into him and he held her.

"I do love her, Kagome, but we can still be friends, right? I regret hurting you so bad; it was torture looking into your eyes…." She nodded and he held her close for a few more minutes. "I better go, I didn't realize this was the party I wasn't invited to…" He walked away.

Kagome put on his jacket and went to find Sango.

"S-Sango, do you have any spare clothes?" Kagome asked. Sango's eyes widened when she saw her friend.

"Miroku honey, could you please clear out the guests? Kagome and I are going back to the dorms. Something terrible has happened to her again. I swear she has the worst luck!" She looked down at her fragile friend and Miroku nodded.

"Okay guys, party's over! Somebody did something horrible so get out!" He chased out all the guests as Kagome and Sango walked back to the room, with Kirara in tow.

"Kagome, what happened?" Sango asked, worried.

"I don't even know how to begin," Kagome sniffled.

"Start from the moment you became uncomfortable," lightly suggested Sango.

Kagome told the story of her right, starting with when Bankotsu flirting with her on the couch. She even told Sango what Inuyasha said about Kikyo, and she cried.

They got back to the room and Sango cradled Kagome in her arms. "Shh, shh it's okay. I'll make him pay darling. Don't worry about it anymore, okay?" Kagome had fallen asleep in Sango's arms crying while waiting for Miroku to catch up, so Sango carried her to her be like a child.

"Sorry it took so long, they wouldn't leave and there were people from different schools. That includes demons." Se sat next to Sango in the kitchen and she explained Kagome's predicament. He shook his head and got up.

"Is it really such a good idea for them to be friends?" Miroku asked.

"No, not at all, but I know she wouldn't listen. Well, I'm tired so good night Miroku." Sango kissed him on the cheek and walked to her room, locking it behind her. Miroku left too.

_A/N: I'm not making a lemon but I will throw in all sorts of stuff like what happened, because it's loosely based on my life. So what do you guys think of Inuyasha's new side? Tell me what you think because I love reading your opinions, it makes me feel special =D Thanks for reading!_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: For Those Who Can't Decide

They spent the rest of the weekend cleaning up after the party and moping about because of what happened. Kagome was so confused, and was too busy thinking to be of much help. She couldn't even sleep because she was thinking too much.

'What did he mean? Does he love me too? What's going to happen?' Everybody knew Kagome deserved someone way better then Inuyasha, except for apparently herself. She felt it was wrong, loving a guy who was pretty much engaged because he was so "in love", but she felt like she needed to be with him. He never even tried to not hurt her, but she still held out her heart to him. She had dated many before, but with Inuyasha everything just clicked. With him, everything was a movie moment, and it was a feeling that she thought only existed in fairytales. They say when you fall in love, you'll just know, and she knew, but apparently it wasn't the same for him.

Suddenly _All Angel No Wings _by_ To Be Juliet's Secret _started playing on Kagome's cell. (_A/N: Yes, that's a real band and a real song, I didn't make it up I just love it_.) She looked down, wondering who it was. It was Inuyasha.

**Hey, sorry about Friday. BTW I did mean it when I said we should still be friends. I miss you ;)**

She stood there frozen, not quite sure what to do. Was it wrong for her to take advantage of his willingness when he should be committed? Even though he suggested and pushed, she still felt like it was her fault. She questioned if she could even handle being his friend, and watching him be with Kikyo. She decided to text back, after thinking it over for five minutes.

_**Oh hey Inuyasha. Sure, we can be friends. I got nothing better to do. Thanks for rescuing me. I know I said it already but I mean it. Bankotsu scares me. I hate the band of seven!**_

**The band of seven? What's that?**

_**They're a gang at our school; I guess you're still too new to know. The irony is that there are actually eight of them because they got a new leader a while back. Naraku. The others are Bankotsu, Jakotsu who apparently you already know, Suikotsu, Ginkotsu, Renkotsu, Mukotsu, and Kyokotsu. Naraku impregnated some girl and he's got two daughters that will eventually join. Kanna, whose like ten, and Hakudoshi whose still just a baby.**_

**Oh, well I gotta go. Got a date. Cya Monday Kagome!**

_**Oh bye…**_

The conversation was over. It was the first real conversation since the break up, and even though Kagome felt like crying, she also felt kinda proud. She made it through a conversation without shedding tears, as she feared she would.

Monday eventually came around, and everything was back to the new normal until lunch came. Inuyasha joined the group at their table for a few minutes and attempted to make conversation, but Kagome was the only one who acknowledged his existence.

"Hey Miroku, Sango, Kagome," Inuyasha said, with emphasis on Kagome's name. He watched her with eyes that made her melt, as if that was what he was hoping for. "So, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out some time. Kikyo works tomorrow, so will that work?" Sango and Miroku glared at Inuyasha, but he just ignored them.

It took a few minutes for Kagome to decide, but in the end she said she would go, much to Sango's disapproval. "Hey, you were the one who said I should get out more!" she said.

Sango and Miroku were agitated but they didn't ignore Kagome as much as they wanted to. You could practically cut the tenseness with a knife. Kagome sighed. She could feel Kikyo glaring at her the rest of the day and on to the next day. Was it because she was Inuyasha's ex or did she sense what was going on? Kagome was too scared to ask.

Tuesday went by, and before she knew it, Kagome was at Inuyasha's dorm.

"Hey Jinenji, do you mind getting some groceries and stuff?" Inuyasha wanted to be alone with Kagome for a while. Jinenji went shopping, and Inuyasha called in some Chinese food. They ate silently and he watched her with something new, and strange in his eyes.

When she finished, she washed the dishes and she was about to put the cloth away when she was pinned against the wall. He forced her lips open under his, and he started violently massaging her body. She knew the look now- lust.

All of a sudden Kagome just blacked out and remembered something. When she was little, her mom's friend had three daughters. They touched Kagome when she was three, and it went out till she was seven. It damaged her, because she knew all about sex and she kept asking kids about it but they treated her like a freak. After a while, she just became scared of it, but people still despised her.

She came back and she was lying down on a bed. Her green skirt and white tank top were on the floor along with the rest of her clothes, and Inuyasha was just getting off her. She didn't run, she didn't hide, she just stayed there on the bed. Maybe she wanted it, being so close to him, but part of it was wrong but it felt so right because she was sure she was made for him. He went to the bathroom, and she threw on her clothes.

He got out and kissed her on the forehead. "Good night, Kagome. Hope you enjoyed that even half as much as I did. Let's do this again some time." He smiled and he walked her out. She was shaking as she walked back to her room. She didn't tell Sango, not yet. She was afraid of what Sango'd say. Would she ask about the black out? Would she be upset; and if so who would she be upset at? Inuyasha or Kagome?

"Oh god, who can I talk to…" She was crying. She couldn't keep it a secret. She knocked on Sango's door, hoping she'd come out.

"Oh hey Kagome, your back. What happened? Don't you dare bs me, I can see the tear tains on your face." Miroku stepped out of Sango's room with three different red hand prints on his face.

"Wow Miroku, what's you do this time?" Kagome asked nervously. Sango could tell she was trying to change the subject, so she just said that Miroku did the usual. Multiple times. Then she jammed Kagome on the details.

"I think… I think I lost it, Sango. Its gone, he took it," Kagome cried. She was happy that he was the one to do it, but she wanted him to love her and be with her when he happened- maybe when they were engaged or married or something. He broke so many dreams…

"What did he take, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"I think I know, don't I Kagome?" Miroku said.

"You idiot, get out of here!" Sango yelled and Miroku left.

"He's… He's right, though. The pervert knows what he stole from me. My ver… virginity." She was bawling. Sango pulled Kagome onto her lap, and stroked her hair.

"Shh shh doll, it's okay. He's just a monster and he wants you to cry- don't let him win. Your stronger then that, girl."

"But Sango, I kinda wanted it, but he's with that slut Kikyo… I'm being a total b!tch, sleeping with a guy whose not mine… I'm such a monster, and I sold myself for free. It's all my fault Sango. It's my fault!" Kagome screamed, with tears running down her face.

Sango grabbed a tissue from the counter and wiped Kagome's tears away then called Miroku for another ice cream run. God, she was gunna have to start calling him the ice cream man if they kept asking him to go shopping for them.

"I brought cookie dough for my girls, and cotton candy for me since you gals are chocolate only depression-diet." Miroku said as he set the ice cream boxes on the coffee table. The girls were bawling, while watching _the Lion King. _It might not have been the most appropriate movie for teenage girls to be watching but Kagome had watched all the other movies already. Miroku didn't like watching his girlfriend and best friend crying, so he grabbed his cotton candy ice cream and left.

"I… I blacked out." Kagome said, half way through the movie. Sango looked at her, obviously confused.

"What do you mean Kagome? How did you black out?"

"When he pushed me against the wall, everything went black and then I remembered something…" She was shaking again.

"What did you remember Kagome? You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"I remembered my childhood…." Kagome explained all the painful memories between her and the three girls. Sango squeezed Kagome softly. "How come bad stuff only ever happens to me, Sango? Why me?"

"Oh sweetie, bad stuff happens to everybody. As far as the people here goes you have the worst luck, but it's okay. In the end, all of this will just make you stronger." Sango smiled. Kagome was always a strong woman, but love was her one weakness, like many women, so now she could strengthen her weakness. Then she could handle anything.

_A/N: I got a feeling people are gunna be mad again, but oh well my story. I'm gunna make it how I want and it'll all make sense at the end. I say that a lot but it's true. I'm gunna be gutsy and say that what happened to Kagome kinda happened to me- the three girls touching her and the ex sexually using her and such. Yeah it sucks, so I just quoted everybody who talked to me. Well I gotta go to work again soon, and I don't have much free time between working, sleeping, and visiting my daddy but I'll try to rapidly update as usual. I think I've been doing good with that. I just updated yesterday for goodness sakes! Lol thanks for reading, please review because I love your input. Thanks 3 Oh and special thanks to __**ILoveInuyasha4Eva**__ for keeping up to me and commenting all the way. I seriously appreciate it! Look at me I'm going all sappy on a person I dunno. Look for the next chapter coming soon. New hint, we're gunna have a time jump soon =P_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: I haven't updated in __**forever**__ like seriously, I think it's been a year. I just stopped being excited about Inuyasha and I couldn't continue writing, but I just started reading these again and realized that I really like mine_ _so I'll see what I can do for this, and sorry to the people who subscribed to this story… Sorry!_

Chapter Nine: What A Do About High School

"So, are you gunna tell me about this whole childhood thing? I mean, I've known you for years now, we're practically sisters. You can trust me." Sango suggested.

"It's not that, it' just… I never told anyone; anyone except Inuyasha. I don't know if I can really handle saying it out loud…" whimpered Kagome.

"Just give me a name, sweetheart, let's start with a name."

"Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka Watanabi."

"Girls? What's the worst a couple of girls could do…." The teenage Sango mumbled.

"You don't get it, I was like 3, and they were… 4,7, and 9. They knew about _you know what_ and they. Well, they touched me, Sango!" Kagome launched herself at her best friend. Her distraught could be heard throughout the school campus. Miroku knew it was Kagome, the sound was too weak for it to be recognizable but he had known Kagome all his life. She was the one who had introduced him to Sango, and something inside just told him to go. The two friends consoled their broken accomplice, and Miroku went to the office to see Kagome's great aunt, the principal Kaede.

As hard as he tried, Miroku could not get the old woman to expel Inuyasha. She said she would pay for a lawyer if Kagome asked to take Inuyasha to court. As upset as she was, she couldn't bring herself to do that to Inuyasha. She still loved him, and even though she never gave consent, a part of her actually wanted her to do that and enjoy it. That very part of her made her feel extremely dirty. The once perky teenager was merely a shell of her former self and depression consumed her. "_I warned you"_.

…

Inuyasha had been transferred out of her classes and since then had only been in one. Guitar 12. Over the years, a shocking turn of events unfolded. Kikyo cheated on Inuyasha, and he almost went back to Kagome. Kikyo got him back in his bedroom, and in doing so not only gave herself a second chance, but she created a deal.

"We can cheat on each other as much as we want because it's not _cheating_ if we still love each other. Just, stay away from Kagome, please? She's just, creepy. She looks too much like me." And with that, Inuyasha started to take advantage of all the desperate girls in the school. They all wanted were to know if he was as good as the rumors said he was. He had probably hundreds of notches on his belt, and there were probably less than 100 girls in the school he didn't sleep with, and that was because they were new, or devoted to their boyfriends, or lesbian.

As for Kagome, after spending the rest of her grade heartbroken, Sango finally convinced her to throw herself into a distraction. Kagome joined the archery club and started winning medals. She joined the writing club and somehow ended up the paper editor for _The Shikon Jewel_. She also got elected school president. She stayed single the whole time, and used Sango's natural talent for decorating to not only brightening up the school, but to add flair to the dances and other events. Kagome even organized talent shows. It was amazing. She went from what people considered a "cry baby" to the sole leader of the school, with Miroku and Sango in tow. Were they popular? No, and they weren't plastics or preppy or anything like the real popular kids, but they were known to everyone as they were all approachable. Yes, Miroku was still a pervert, but he tried really hard not to be and most of the girls he gave in to just laughed. Sango and Miroku were engaged, and probably would have gotten married but they didn't see a point since she they weren't allowed to share a dorm.

Prom was a deep blue midnight sky theme with twinkling lights everywhere. It was beautiful and Kagome was extremely happy and proud of herself. All that was left, besides a few measly classes, was the grad ceremony. Kagome was elected valedictorian, so while she watched the others dance she wrote her speech. All of a sudden she started to cry. Her speech was getting to her. All of a sudden she felt warm. She looked up from her damn paper. There he was- Inuyasha.

"Hey, it's been a while, Kagome. Wanna… Dance?" The girl nodded and followed him on to the dance floor. She rested her head on his shoulder and saw Kikyo grinding her hips against Onigumo, a guy who wasn't so attractive (He was covered in burns from a house fire) but he was considered a legend. Kagome couldn't help but overhear the girls brag about how "huge" he was. Kagome felt used. Again. _He's just dancing with me as a distraction, and probably out of pity. I was the only one not dancing one way or another…_ Kagome sighed and leaned in to Inuyasha. Her tears soaked into his silky red kimono. He just ignored it.

**tap tap tap** Kikyo was tapping on Inuyasha's other shoulder. "Inu, sweetie, leg's go and get more comfortable." Inuyasha smirked at his longstanding girlfriend. He took Kikyo's hand and started to walk away when he turned around for a second.

"Sorry… Kagome. And thanks for the dance," he softly cooed. Then he ran off with a giggling Kikyo in tow. Kagome curled up into a ball in the corner and watched everyone as a supervisor. _I can write it tomorrow I guess. I still have 3 days._ She watched as the always-sober Miroku chased after a clearly drunk Sango. Kagome sighed. _I guess somebody spiked the punch, oh great._

…

Finally, it was Graduation. Just 2 weeks till Sango and Miroku would marry. They decided not to attend collage, where as Kagome was testing the waters for everything. Sango was pretty sure she could start designing rooms right out of high school, so this was the end of the every day parade of fun for the friends. They promised to keep in contact. Kagome finished her speech, and the day ended with Graduation (Friends Forever) by Vitamin C performed by Kagome and her graduation guitar class. Inuyasha kept staring at her the whole time, but he knew it was over. It was too late now. After Kagome finished singing, with light tears rolling down her eyes, she whispered "Goodbye Inuyasha," and took off on her motorbike. Her father couldn't make it; he was at the hospital with Kagome's step mom Hina who was giving birth to their 3rd child together. As for her mom, she left the ceremony after Kagome got her certificate, as she didn't want to face the fact that her babe had grown up without her. Everyone was officially an adult now.

_A/N: I hope this is longer than it feels, but it took forever to write. Next chapter HIGH SCHOOL REUNION! Excited to find out how everybody turned out? I'm excited to write it! I might even start today; it just definitely couldn't be in this chapter…. There's already too much time jumping in here . So rate and review! I might have to switch the rating on this thing. It's been a bit much, and I don't want it taken down for having sexual content in a rated T for teen story xD_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Three Cheers for Ten years!

"Katey says what Katey wants to hear. If you want inside, you'll have to care. And maybe one day, you will find yourself at ease. Because Katey likes what she sees." A women, roughly the age of 28, stepped off the stage. Her stage name was Kat, and she had put two mini pigtails on her head on top of the rest of her hair, and she wore a deep red halter dress that matched her red lipstick and light eye shadow. Kat's dreams had never truly been realized, and so she spent her life in pursuit of happiness. She went to school to be a hair stylist, and then she went back for make up. She took up home and clothing design for a year, and she ended up getting a gig at a club singing and taking orders on the side. She was also known for her entries in Tokyo's newspaper. She missed her friends, and often wrote them. They had moved to Kyoto after high school. She hadn't seen her friends since their last wedding. Yes, _Kagome _was disappointed with life. As she left the stage, she strutted to the bar and leaped on to her favorite chair. Her boss had accidentally spilled nail polish on it, making it appear purple. Next to her was her coworker, Sakura.

"Hey _Kat,_ you better stop upstaging me!" joked the young guitarist. Their band name was Satin Rouge, and they played exclusively at the Tetsusaiga Club on 4th street. "By the by, babe, you got a call from your old work- the hair salon wasn't it? You got a letter sent there. They sent it over, so I think it's in your locker by now. I wonder if it's a love letter."

"Oh come on, Ra, you know I'm not into _boys"_ laughed Kagome.

"I'd be quieter about that if I were you doll, because you sound like a lesbian. Then again, maybe we'd get more customers that way… SAY IT LOUDER!" Sakura was a kidder, but she always wanted to be famous. She always wore gloves to hide how insanely much she played her guitar, just trying to get better. Her glove fell off once, and Kagome screamed when she saw the bloody fingers. They were about 3 millimeters from how long they should have been, because she rubbed them right up. "Well I'm gunna go now, I have a date since I'm not such a prude!" Sakura lightly laughed, then took off.

_Hmm, I wonder what kind of letter it is…_ Kagome got up and signed her stamp out card, signifying the end of her payable hours at the club. She went to her locker and her cubbyhole. _How will I know which letter was at the salon?_ Kagome sighed and looked through her letters. A letter from her long since ex Koga, a few fan letters, and a pink envelope with the salon address on it. The girl opened her final letter, not really caring about all the boys who drooled over her. Most of them were certain she was in her early twenties, not late twenties. Out slipped a shiny silver paper. She picked it up.

_Dear Miss Kagome Higurashi,_

_Another year has passed, another day gone, it's been 10 years, and it's been too long. Your presence is requested at Midoriko's School for the Gifted, for your class's 10 year High School Reunion! Who have you lost contact with over the years? Curious to see how everyone turned out? Come on down! Admission is only $30 to cover the cost of food and decorations. The set date is August 5__th__, hope to see you there._

_~Kaede_

Kagome smiled. _Finally! I have an excuse to see Sango and Miro!_ She took her iphone out of her pocket and dialed Sango's number.

"Hello, Sango speaking," piped a cheery voice.

"Sango! Hey, it's been too long, like two years hasn't it been? Did you guys get the letter, too?"

"YES! We are _soo_ going together! We gotta strut our stuff and show that we're just a great as we were in High School! I wonder how everybody else is…. I'm willing to bet most of them are FAT now!" Kagome giggled in the phone. Whenever anyone was mean to them, they always imagined what they would be like at the reunion. Kagome genuinely liked the student body, for the most part, but she knew it was probably true. "So Kagome, meet me at Starbucks, and we'll go together on Kirara, she misses you almost as much as I do!"

"Oh no she doesn't! She just misses the Kat Snackers I used to make for her!" The girls continued to talk, and reminisce until Kagome realized that she was the only one left in the club. This was fine because she liked in a small apartment upstairs, so it was more convenient to access it directly through the club. She continued to talk till she passed out on the bed.

…..August 5th…..

Kagome wore her hair down. She was dressed in a black dress that looked like a really tiny version of a prom dress. She wore leggings underneath. Today she wore no make up, only a bright smile. Her dear friend walked in to the café alone, smiling just as wide.

"San, aren't we umm missing someone?" Kagome asked. She then looked down from Sango's pink, white, and green kimono to her ringless finger. "Sango when did you lose your wedding ring?"

"Oh… About that. Kagome, we didn't work out. We weren't the lucky statistic of high school loves that made it. We kind of got a divorce. He's got the apartment but I got the kid."

"The KID? You guys had a kid and never bothered to tell me?" yelled Kagome. She wasn't upset, she was just surprised.

"You know how Miroku was, well a lech, in High School? Well he never really outgrew that. He said it was because he wanted a kid, and well we tried to but it didn't work very well, so I decided to adopt. He wasn't exactly thrilled, saying as having a kid was probably just an excuse to go down on me, but he grew to love him. He's actually in the car, I didn't wanna freak you out so I thought I'd come in here to grab you first." Kagome was glad that she asked for a to go cup instead of a mug, as she ran out of the shop and looked for the hybrid she knew to be Sango's. "Umm, I drive a mini van now. We figured it would be easiest if we ever had another kid…" Sango unlocked a green mini and motioned for her son to come out. A young demon, probably 5 years old, hopped out and hid behind his mother. "Kagome, this is my son Shippo." Shippo slowly peeked out from behind his mother, but went straight back to his hiding place as Kagome got closer and tried to shake his hand.

"Awe Shippo, it's okay. I'm Aunty Kagome!" Shippo's eyes widened in recognition. She was the girl from all the pictures. He jumped into her arms. After meeting little Shippo, the group got in the van and pulled away. They arrived at the school after about a twenty minute drive. Kaede met them out front.

"Kagome! It's nice to see ye child!" Kaede put her hand on Kagome's back and let her inside. Things were relatively the same, until she stepped into the gym. It was organized exactly how she had it set up for prom. "Hope ye don't mind, we thought it would be nice to have such a good familiar theme." Kagome smiled down at her great aunt and walked to get some punch.

**stroke stroke stroke** Kagome slapped the offender, then laughed. It was Miroku. "Roku! Sango was right, some things just never change!" Miroku gasped, realizing it was Kagome and pulled her into a giant hug.

"Hey Kags, I've missed you! What kid of sister are you, not even calling me?" he accused.

"Well who are you to talk, mister kid and divorce without telling your own best friend!" Kagome retorted. The two laughed. "So what do you do now anyways, Miro?"

"Well doll, I'm a male prostitute!" he announced. Everybody with in a 4-meter radius gasped. "I'm just kidding, I'm an architect. I used to build buildings and Sango would fix the interior." He smiled at his ex wife. "I'm gunna win her back, you know."

Kagome looked up at her dear friend with curiosity "Oh? Really now? How can you be so confidant, Miroku? Just because she took you back after your last voice doesn't mean she'll put up with your perverse ways forever man." Yes, Miroku and Sango had already been divorced before. This was their second time around, and Kagome had been to both weddings. "She's not a thing you know, she doesn't belong to anybody. She can't be controlled, and she seems pretty happy without you, so good luck with that." Kagome gave him a few pats on the back then walked off with her punch. It wasn't spiked this time, even though everyone was legal now, except a few kids who weren't allowed punch anyways.

"Because I love her," Miroku whispered but nobody heard him.

Kagome was deep in thought over all that she had learned today and wasn't paying attention when she ran into someone and accidentally spilt punch all over his silk red haori. She looked up and noticed his golden eyes glaring at her. They then softened. Without even realizing it, Kagome started to cry. She looked down and noticed his hand. It had a simple silver band on it, indicating that he was married.

"It's Kikyo, isn't it?" Kagome asked, averting her eyes.

"What? Oh, yeah, we got married back in December. She's over…" He looked around and couldn't find her. He cursed under his breath. Apparently she had met Naraku, and had found her way to a classroom. I guess they didn't change much either. In his frustration, Inuyasha pulled Kagome to him and kissed her. It was a deep kiss and there was something there, but she couldn't figure out what. He held her there for about ten minutes, when Kikyo finally came back and saw them. He smirked at Kagome. "Thanks for the help." He left and went to talk to Kikyo. He didn't even think that Kagome might have had a boyfriend.

Kagome touched her lips and a single tear fell. She walked back over to Sango, who was talking to an old teacher.

"So, did you ever become a demon slayer like your daddy always wanted?" he asked.

"On the side, kinda. I did a lot of interior designing for a while, but Houshi and I got a divorce so I decided to try something new."

"Oh? So what do you do now, Miss Sango?" the teacher was clearly intrigued. Sango wasn't the boxed-in type, so he knew she would have a job more interesting that some desk job in a trapped little cubicle.

"Umm, it's gunna sound ridiculous, but I'm actually in the circus now. I get free tickets for Shippo, the money is good, and I basically hold up a firey hoop as Kirara jumps through it. Kirara and I always made a good team." Kagome was stunned. She then wondered what Inuyasha did, or if he did anything since she knew he had a big trust fund and could go his whole life without working.

"Well that's really crazy there Sango, I heard Inuyasha is also in the entertainment business."

"So am I," stated Kagome. The teacher asked her if she was singing and she explained that she's been singing for a while and that she'd try something else if she wasn't so commited to her band. "Wow, well Inuyasha is a music producer. Maybe you should talk to him. I also heard her owns a hotel over in Vegas that holds crazy shows like what you do Sango." Yes, this teacher had missed his prize students, and tried to keep up with their lives. Kagome stood and listened to him talk about the students. Apparently Koga was in politics, which he probably mentioned in his letters that Kagome never read, and her other ex Hojo was an astronaut and couldn't make it to the reunion as he was in space and would be there for the next 3 years. After about an hour, Kagome got bored and went outside for some fresh air. She walked over to her favorite tree and leaned on it. After 5 minutes, she heard a noise and looked up.

She caught sight of silver hair and a red haori. It was Inuyasha. He didn't notice her, he was too busy in his own world.

"Inu…. Inuyasha? Is that you?" asked Kagome. "Inuyasha, what happened earlier? Did you even care that I have a boyfriend?"

His eyes widened as he noticed her. He was hoping he wouldn't have to face her again till the next reunion. "Feh, you? Having a boyfriend? Who are you trying to kid, Kagome?" The girls eyes watered.

"What, am I not _pretty_ enough for a boyfriend, Inuyasha! Or maybe I'm too _emotionally unstable_? Well let me tell you! I get asked out on an average of 17 guys a night!" She barked at the tree.

"Sorry, sorry! I didn't mean it like that, calm down. I don't smell any guy except Miroku on you, and you guys are clearly not meant to be a couple. And also, don't forget that I _know_ you Kagome. If you had a boyfriend, you wouldn't be here with me right now."

"Oh? And yet you have a **wife** and you're still here with me!"

"Like I chose to! You snuck up on me in **my** tree. By the way, I'm not sorry for earlier. I'm just tired alright? I got married to Kikyo so she'd stop cheating on me, okay? Yes I cheat too, but it's annoying. Know how many STDs she has, Kagome? ALL of them. Yeah, if she gets sick, she could die any day now. It's frustrating. And yet she gets really upset when I cheat on her. I hate her hypocrisy. I just needed somebody to prove my point ok?"

Kagome nodded and started to cry, again. She hadn't cried much since high school, but this past week she had been seemingly blubbering like a baby.

"Awe Kagome, don't cry. You know I hate it when you cry…" He cooed.

"No, you hate it when _women_ cry, not just me. I can't believe all you've done. You broke my heart and you had the gull to steal my virginity, which was not supposed to be yours, and now you kiss me just to prove a point to my replacement? You're cruel, Inuyasha." Kagome turned to walk away.

To Be Continued…. So, will Inuyasha let his ex just walk away after saying all that? Does he still love her? Find out next time on High School Reunion!

A/N: I'm gone this weekend so I doubt I'll get another chapter up for a bit, but I'm not completely sure. I'm pretty happy with this chapter, I hope you all are too. Thanks for reading and don't forget to R&R 3


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Three is Company

_Last time:_

_"Awe Kagome, don't cry. You know I hate it when you cry…" He cooed._

_"No, you hate it when women cry, not just me. I can't believe all you've done. You broke my heart and you had the gull to steal my virginity, which was not supposed to be yours, and now you kiss me just to prove a point to my replacement? You're cruel, Inuyasha." Kagome turned to walk away._

Now, on High School Reunion…

An arm reached out and pulled her back. "What did you just say?" he growled as he turned her around to face him. His grip loosened and his eyes widened in shock. Her eyes weren't properly masked, and all the emotion shone clear through her tears. He could see a broken dream and a lost soul. It was something that she had been hiding for years and years. It exposed her true wish on her conquest of happiness; she dreamed of a cliché life, taking care of a loving husband and their children. His heart broke for the girl, as the reflection is her eyes told him whom she thought she was destined to be with. She tried to talk away but he was still holding her hand and he pulled her towards his chest.

"I'm sorry, Kagome…" He breathed.

She hit him on the chest repeatedly. "You took it all away! I loved you and you defiled me! I'm not even worthy to be with someone else now…" Kagome came from a very religious home and grew up believing that you should only do something that intimate with the person you'd spend forever with. As a Miko descendant, she was expected to follow in her mother's tradition. Her dad clearly didn't believe in any of that, saying as his kids from his most recent marriage were barely teens now.

"Every damn time I've showered since then, I would scrub and scrub and scrub! Usually I would go until I had rashes, just for trying to rid myself of the filth. It's a kind of dirt that doesn't come off. It's even worse than that." Kagome put her hands on her stomach. "She didn't survive long enough to even be noticeable."

Inuyasha's eyes widened even further. "I didn't know Kagome, why didn't you tell me?"

"You were with _her_. She would never allow it, since she hates me. Besides, you wouldn't have done anything except maybe pay child support and that would have only been if she didn't stop getting oxygen to her little body before the doctors appointment…"

"How far along were you, Gome?"

"I was about 2 months, and I wasn't in any classes with you. Miro and San tried to keep me away from you for the month that I had known that I was with child. No one else knew. Everything I had gone through could have been explained by my depression."

"You never got over me, did you Gome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Don't be so cocky Inuyasha! It's not like you're so great, it's just that we went through so much. I don't even want you, because you're such a huge prick! But I can't have anyone else…" Kagome cried and wrapped her arms around his neck as she buried her face in his chest. She was supposed to be the strong Kagome, the one that everyone liked and looked up to, not the weak crybaby Kagome who spent nearly half her life in love with the same guy. "I don't want you, I hate you!" she screamed.

After yelling and crying for a few minutes, she fell asleep in her ex's arms. The ex that fed her the dream of being a wife and a mother; the ex that promised to love her forever then told her never. He picked her up bridal style and jumped back into the tree. He knew if anybody saw him carrying her, he would be in a world of hurt. Kikyo would kill him and he knew Miroku and Sango wouldn't treat him much better. At least now he could wait for everyone to leave before taking her home, wherever that would be. He watched her sleeping form and held her tight. He fell asleep that way, relaxed by her scent.

… later that night…

Kagome woke up and was immediately overcome with fear. It was dark out. She shook violently, and fell right out of the tree. At the sound of a piercing scream, Inuyasha reached his hand out and grabbed Kagome by her right arm. He pulled her back up to him and right onto his lap. She was hyperventilating.

"Roku! Sango!" she yelled, hoping someone would come to her rescue.

"Forget it, Kagome, the reunion ended about… 49 minutes ago. It's for the best babe, since I couldn't just give Sango your sleeping form. I'm not in the mood to die tonight." Kagome glared at him.

"Babe?" she yelled. She tried to push him away but felt the friction of his groin and she ended up on his knees on a thinner part of the branch. She latched on to a piece of branch for about 3 minutes when she noticed her cell going off. She picked it up and noticed about 50 missed messages just before she answered.

"KAGOME HIGURASHI! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! THAT PERVERT AND I HAVE BEEN SEARCHING FOR HOURS!"

"Moshi moshi?"

"Don't 'moshi moshi' me Miss Kagome! Just answer the question, where are you?"

"Would you believe me if I said I was trapped in a tree with a lunatic by the school…?"

"….Yes, yes I would." Sango replied. She revved her car, and sped back to the school. "I found her Miroku!"

Kagome tried to pull her dress down a bit so it would cover more of her legs as she waited for her ride to fetch her.

"You know, I could just take ya home Kagome. We both know I sorta owe you for all those times…"

"No thanks, Inuyasha. There's nothing to do that could make up for it, and anyways, I live in Kyoto. I'm staying with Sango." She carefully swung her legs over the branch and looked down. If she let herself fall, she would probably survive, at brutal cost to her legs. She weighed her options but was interrupted mid-thought.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Kags. We're pretty high up. Here." He grabbed her hand and pulled her close. Holding her tight, he jumped out of the tree. "Umm, I only held you close to spare you the embarrassment of having your dress fly up."

Kagome blushed and told him thanks. She shivered, so he put his coat on her. Inuyasha sniffed the air and tensed up. Kagome could feel it and looked up at him. He looked like he was about to attack something, when the duo heard a far off noise.

"Inuyasha! Inu-chan! Babe, where are you! Oh come on, you can't still be mad about Naraku!" He was not in the mood to spend time with his wife so he grabbed on to Kagome and jumped back, than took off into the trees. He was on his way to the Takahashi mansion when he realized Kikyo would look for him there. He swerved north and ended up at the Mitsui Garden Hotel.

"What are we doing here?" asked Kagome as she reached into her purse and grabbed her cell again.

"Feh, you coming?" asked the silver haired hanyou. Kagome called Sango who agreed to meet her at the hotel. "So how long are you in town for, lil' miss?" The hanyou flashed his famous smirk and for a second, she couldn't even feel the pain she had been carrying on the inside all those years. The pair walked inside the hotel so Inuyasha could get some key cards since he wasn't ready to go home any time soon.

"Oh my gosh! Is that _the _**KAT**?" asked a newly wed couple as a boy put their luggage on a metal luggage carrier. Inuyasha tilted his head and looked at his ex girlfriend.

"Whose Kat?" he questioned. Kagome started burning up. She knew that her band was big, but she didn't know it was big enough to be recognized outside the club.

"Well if it is Kat, then leave her alone. She doesn't get paid enough to deal with paparazzi, besides I have better things to occupy your mind," the wife said suggestively. The couple took off.

"Seriously, whose Kat?" he questioned again.

"I have no clue who she is or what they were talking about!" barked Kagome, a bit too defensive.

"Okay, okay! No need to bite my head off, wench!" He yelled, but he didn't believe her. "You know, my brother Sesshomaru owns this little club in Kyoto. It's named Tetsusaiga, like my late father's old sword." Kagome gulped, not liking where this was going. "Anyways, I went there once. I think that's what they were talking about. It has this hypnotic lead singer, and she looks a lot like you. Yeah, her name is Kat." There was a fire in his eyes, that seemed to say that he was catching on to her. "I always liked rockstars, that's why I became a producer Kagome, or should I say _Kat! _Ha! You're just lucky I didn't recognize you at the time since you… Matured."

It was true, Kagome had gained weight. She didn't look like some scrawny teenager any more since she was more developed. He grabbed her by the hips and was about to pull her towards him when he heard a distinct **Ahem** and he instantly turned around. It was Sango.

"Kagome, you have a lot of explaining to do!" Sango sparked. She had been through about as many surprises today as Kagome had. After cornering her, Kagome told Sango anything while Inuyasha stood there, silently laughing. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see Miroku.

"Hey, Roku! Long time no see." Inuyasha said. Miroku wasn't quite so happy to see Inuyasha. He sighed and the two talked about the silly women in front of them.

"So Kagome, are you still staying at my house or are you gunna stay in this hotel? I'm sure Inuyasha would be glad to share a room," she mused. She hadn't talked to Inuyasha, but she figured he had grown up since his teenage years. _Maybe Kagome will get a second chance at true happiness _she thought.

To Be Continued! So, will Kagome chose Sango or Inuyasha? Will Kikyo ever find Inuyasha? Will their marriage last?

_A/N: Yeah I was at a funeral with very ver VERY bad Internet. Sorry it took so long to get back to you guys, but here is my chapter! Hope you like it! It's a lot of filler…_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: It's my reunion and I'll party if I wanna

_Last time:_

_"So Kagome, are you still staying at my house or are you gunna stay in this hotel? I'm sure Inuyasha would be glad to share a room," she mused. She hadn't talked to Inuyasha, but she figured he had grown up since his teenage years. Maybe Kagome will get a second chance at true happiness she thought._

Now, on High School Reunion…

"I think I'll get a room for myself. I might as well. We're already here and I don't exactly know how comfortable I would be staying at your house now that you live with a boy instead of a man…" Kagome drabbled, thoughtfully.

Sango blushed "What boy? I don't live with a boy," Sango shouted, avoiding eye contact. All of a sudden, Kagome burst out laughing. Sango was always shy when it came to boys, but the funny part was that she was talking about Shippo. After her friends begged her to explain, she went on to mention the little ball of fur, causing everybody except Sango to laugh. Sango was just plain embarrassed.

As everyone calmed down, Sango got a text on her blackberry flip. "Sorry guys, but the babysitter is going home, so I'll see you all later, except maybe you." The venom was obvious in her voice as she narrowed her eyes at Miroku. "Lech." Miroku pouted, but his frown slowly turned to a smile as he watched his old flame strut out the doors of the hotel.

"Sorry you guys, but I should really get on that…" Miroku took off, but just as he got to the entrance, he turned his head back and yelled "Bye Gome!" And he was gone. That left Kagome alone. With her ex. The one her friends had protected her from through out high school. Fear enveloped her again, so she went to the front desk, with Inuyasha in tow.

"Hey umm can I get a non smoking room?" she asked.

"We have run out of normal non-smoking rooms, but we have a feudal themed non-smoking room left. Tell you what, I'll even cut down the cost of it since we can't give you a normal room." Kagome smiled at the lady and agreed to take it.

Upon hearing this, Inuyasha's mouth went dry. His sensitivity to scents made him wrinkle his nose as he realized he would be stuck in a smoking room. "Does this mean that I can't get a smoke-free room?" His eyes pleading with the receptionist.

"I am sorry but there is a wedding this weekend, we're booked pretty solid. Miss Higurashi's room was the last non-smoking room." With that, Inuyasha took off growling. As he walked, he found Kagome grabbing her luggage that was by the door. The metal luggage carrier she attempted to put it on was very old looking, so he decided to be a gentleman and carry her stuff for her. He huffed and she just stared up at him quizzically.

"Umm Inuyasha-chan, do you even know what room I'm in? I know you over heard us but it's room…. 69." Kagome blushed. Inuyasha started to sweat a bit, since he had clearly been going the wrong way. He turned around and found the room. Kagome swiped the hotel card and they stepped into the exotic room. To the right was a hot tub made to look like a hot springs. There were trees sprawled all over the room and on the far side was a wooden hut, which had a bed in it. Instead of a fireplace, there was a modest fire caged in the middle of the room. There was a kitchen that, even though would seem out of place, kind of fit in because its bamboo patterning made it look very natural. The bathroom was inside a shrine-like building, and the all over feel in the room was old, traditional, and tranquil. The ceiling looked like the sky, the natural sky. It was computer generated, though, as it slowly changed. Later that night, it would produce a beautiful night sky. It helped the theme immensely.

"So, can I stay here?" the hanyou asked. He was afraid that she would reject him, but he was in love with the atmosphere. "This room is just perfect. Hell it's better than the stuff Sango used to do." The duo smirked, reminiscing over the interior decoratings they had seen over the years, and how nothing compared to this single room.

"It's like stepping through time," she whispered. She was still in total awe and had forgotten completely about his question.

"What did you fall down a well or something? The lady at the front told you it was themed like that." Inuyasha smirked at her, a fire of challenge shining in his eyes. He knew Kagome, his Kagome. She couldn't resist a challenge, and somehow he knew that even if she lives to be 100 she would still be as fierce and stubborn as ever.

"I'm not stupid! I just didn't expect such a cheap place to be so well put together!" she barked back. He had gotten the reaction he craved. Satisfied with that, he left go. But then his curiosity got the best of him.

"Cheap eh? How much did this room cost?" He dipped his finger into the hot tub, noticing it really was a hot springs.

"It was about $600 a night. But she charged me $400 because of the inconvenience. It wasn't a big deal, though. I have a lot of money lying around since I finished paying for my schooling…" Kagome was very proud of the fact that she could maintain her lifestyle and still have enough money to put on the side for things like these. "I have enough rainy day money to stay in this room for half a year." Inuyasha fell over, right into the hot springs. Kagome laughed at him.

"You're almost as well off as me and I own stuff!" Inuyasha was extremely shocked at how well Kagome was doing, "How the hell did you do it?"

"I don't really know. I live in a small apartment above my work and my work is my life so there's not much of a reason to spend. You know, except on clothes, but I never go over board and the club pays for that." The way she said that made him shiver. He instantly pictured her as a stripped at a club and blushed. She noticed and shook her hands like a crazy person.

"No no no! Not like that, as you clearly pointed out earlier, I'm Kat from my band at your brother's club." Kagome was flustered. "I hope you're not mad, about me technically working for your brother." Inuyasha let out a feral growl. "But then again, what right do you have to be mad after everything you did? Sesshomaru didn't even know who I was when he hired me, it's not like we knew it would be weird."

Inuyasha sighed, He knew she was right so he let it go. "Fine but that couldn't be it. You said something about school? They don't have school for singing, just classes."

"Oh well I went to school to do hair, then make up, then I ended up doing all sorts of stuff, and then the next thing I knew I was singing at the club."

"Oh. Well, you never answered my first question. Can I stay?" his eyes were swimming in sincerity, but she pushed him and yelled 'No'. He tripped backwards, falling out the door. She slammed it. He threw his fists at the door, wanting to get back into the magical room, but to no avail.

**Screech** Inuyasha's sensitive doggy ears picked up the sound of a car pulling up to the hotel, as well as a pair of stilettos walking into the hotel. He recognized the sound, as he had heard it for over a decade. His ears flattened right to his head, and he pushed the door in. Kagome was almost at the bedroom hut when she noticed and glared at him.

"She's coming," he whispered, fear consuming his eyes.

"So? Go back home to your wifey Inuyasha. Go live the fairy tale with your precious little princess and leave me alone!" Kagome spat.

"Can I tell you a secret Kags?" he faked a calm on his voice, and she nodded. "I've never run away from home before. I don't even know how her spoiled stiletto ass found me, but she's driving me insane. The only reason we've even made it this long is because of her eyes. I find comfort in the color, not even the emotion, just the color. The cerulean (or chestnut brown if you want the anime version) was familiar and comforting. Feh, like you'd understand…" Inuyasha tried to look up at a tree, but he could feel Kagome's burning gaze upon him. He faced her and was frozen. Had he really never noticed before? Kagome had the same blue (or brown) eyes he had fallen in love with on Kikyo. _Or did I fall in love with Kikyo's eyes? I loved Kagome first…_ Inuyasha started to blush, but then a loud pounding noise was heard. _Is that my heart? _He thought. It got louded until Kagome started to walk towards the door, getting ready to open it.

"No!" Inuyasha screamed, pulling her back towards him. The sudden shift of weight tossed them over, having her lying on top of him. They both blushed and looked away. The knocking continued.

"I can't just let someone do that all night," she stammered. He knew she was right, but did she really know who was behind that door. "What if it's Miroku or San? What if they need us to watch Shippo or something…"

"Us? When did _you_ become _us_ Kagome?"

"Well you **are** sleeping in **my** room aren't you?" the girl knew she had just given him what he wanted, but it was easier than explaining that in the depths of her heart, she still wanted the two of them to be as 'us'.

"By the way, you're wrong. It's not Sango or Miroku, or even Shindoo," Inuyasha gulped, "because it's Kikyo."

Kagome's eyes lit up in fear. What would Kikyo do, finding her husband in a hotel room with another woman? Especially a woman who still held an old flame.

"Hide," he barked. Kagome took off towards the bathroom and locker herself inside. She knew Inuyasha would have to face Kikyo some time, so she thought she could just wait it out until it was over with. _Relax, just pretend it's one of those dumb soap operas_. Kagome thought, trying to calm herself, but it only escaladed a war inside her head. _A soap opera? Starring the boy with the dog ears that you love, and the woman who took him from you? Try all you want, but we both know the hurt will be inevitable. What if she seduces him? He can't very well admit this is your room. What if they have sex on the very bed you were planning on sleeping in tonight?_ Kagome's thoughts drove her mad, and she started to cry. Inuyasha tensed up at the sound, but found the courage to open the door. There in front of him, was his wife, yet he found no comfort in her eyes. The color was too glazed with anger. They practically screamed _Go To Hell._

To Be Continued… What will Inuyasha do? Will Kagome's fears come to fruition? Is the reunion really over? Find out next time!

A/N: This chapter took forever. I feel like its not very good, but it got a lot of information out. Leave a review; I would love an opinion! Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: When The World Comes Crashing Down

_Last time:_

_"Hide," he barked. Kagome took off towards the bathroom and locker herself inside. She knew Inuyasha would have to face Kikyo some time, so she thought she could just wait it out until it was over with. Relax, just pretend it's one of those dumb soap operas. Kagome thought, trying to calm herself, but it only escaladed a war inside her head. A soap opera? Starring the boy with the dog ears that you love, and the woman who took him from you? Try all you want, but we both know the hurt will be inevitable. What if she seduces him? He can't very well admit this is your room. What if they have sex on the very bed you were planning on sleeping in tonight? Kagome's thoughts drove her mad, and she started to cry. Inuyasha tensed up at the sound, but found the courage to open the door. There in front of him, was his wife, yet he found no comfort in her eyes. The color was too glazed with anger. They practically screamed Go To Hell._

Now, on High School Reunion…

"Ee-Nu-YASHA! What the HELL are you doing in this hotel?" she articulated his name in a screechy voice that even made Kagome shiver. Inuyasha took a step back._ I'm not ready for this_ he thought. Kikyo spotted the doubt in Inuyasha's eyes and pushed him up against a tree. She shoved her hand that wasn't pressing him against the vegetation in front of his face. "See _this_ Inuyasha? It's the wedding ring you gave to me. It means that you are **mine** and I don't want to share you, especially not with that bitch Kagome! She's just some sham look-a-like!" She pressed her body up at him and smiled again. Her lips crashed into his. She felt the need to dominate and reclaim him. He took a minute to respond, and it didn't feel right, but he knew he had to since she was his wife. She had never been so ferocious. She pulled away and smiled up at him. "Good boy, now let's go home." She took his hand and tried to lead him to the door. He didn't budge.

"Kik, sweet heart, I'm not some dog. You can't just control me like that, not when you won't respect what our rings stand for. Naraku was the guy that bullied me through out high school. I'm sorry but I need time!" Kikyo glared.

"Time? Or space? You just want to squiggle your way into Kagome's heart because she's a good fuck! You know what, you got a week, and then I get what _I _want. We're going back to Los Angeles for a three-way, with _Naraku._" Kikyo smirked, causing Inuyasha to growl. His eyes slowly darkened to red.

"_No, you are MINE! Go home and wait for me! I'll come when I'm good and ready, and you better smell clean when I get there!"_ She slapped him.

"Do not forget your place _half breed_! _I'm _the one who's settling and you're damn well lucky to have me!" Kikyo screamed. She was so loud that you couldn't even hear Kagome cry in the bathroom. The violet stripes appeared on Inuyasha's face and his hair started flying around. Kikyo stood her ground against the full demon in front of her. She didn't seem to care that he could rip her to pieces in an instant in this form. She figured that she had him on some sort of leash, and that he would never hurt her. She was dead wrong.

"You are NOT my true mate, so as great as you think you are, you are nothing!" he barked, and then hit her. His nails hit her cheek, causing it to bleed. The woman refused to cry; she just stood there shocked. His breathing slowed and his eyes turned back to gold, but the marks on his cheeks still remained. "I think we should get a divorce. It's just not working any more Kikyo. You're manipulative and twisted, something I loved about you in high school, but I can't take it any more." Kagome's breath hitched upon hearing this.

"You'll change your mind, Inuyasha. By the end of the week, you'll miss me one way or another. Any prude you go after won't surmount to me." She then walked out the door, as she was sure she had gotten the last word in. Inuyasha clenched his fists and punched a hole through the tree.

"You can come out now, Kagome…" he said just loud enough for her to hear. She slowly stepped out, eyes red from crying. She stood there, in front of the door, impregnated with awkward silences. The boy's heart broke, so he walked up to her, which caused her to flinch. He held the scared girl in his arms, and ran his fingers through her dark locks. He basked in her scent and felt her start to relax.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. She buried her face into his chest and his eyes widened. _Why is she apologizing? I'm the one who owes HER the apology…_

"No Kagome _I'm sorry_. I'm sorry for making you hear that, I'm sorry for using you at the reunion, and most of all I'm sorry for what I did to you over a decade ago." He lightly kissed the top of her head. "We were practically engaged and I just ditched you for a girl who's practically dead from all the STDs. The fact that she's still alive is a miracle. Don't let what she said get to you, since we all know you're better than her." He poked her nose with his index finger while smirking.

"If I'm better than her, why did you choose her over me." Her voice was cold as she rejected the notion that he might take her over Kikyo. She didn't want to bring up her hopes just to get broken. Again.

"Because I meant everything I said when we were together." Kagome pushed him away and backed up against the wall.

"No you didn't, because you promised forever," it sounded like a scream, and yet it was barely above a whisper.

"Forever got side tracked, Gome. Just take me back," he pleaded. He even gave her puppy dog eyes, and she fell for it. He went up to the wall and kissed her. He ran his hands up her body, but was pushed back.

"You're still married, even if it's to that slut, plus she has STDs! And how can I be sure I can even trust you? I'll be with you, but I'm not some slut to just put out for you Yasha." Kagome was glowing, a purification aura that would keep him at bay. She had learnt it when she got the job at Tetsuisaga. A single tear slid down Inuyasha's face from the rejection from the girl that was his mate, even if neither of them knew it. He went to sleep in a tree and she went to sleep in the hut. A lot of people from the school had decided to arrange activities for the week, so Inuyasha and Kagome had a whole week to spend together.

What will happen during the High School Reunion week? Will Inuyasha and Kikyo really get divorced? Will Kagome get to be with her life mate? Will somebody else come along? And what about Miroku's wind tunnel? It's all coming soon!ish

A/N: Yeah sorry everything takes so long but I have a job and it's exhausting and time consuming. I feel like my chapters are getting really boring -_- It's not that bad is it? I work in a couple hours so I can't make this much longer, but I'll try to slow down and really write something nice and long next time thanks for reading! Review?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: When Ashes turn to Embers and Time Reverses

_Last time:_

_"You're still married, even if it's to that slut, plus she has STDs! And how can I be sure I can even trust you? I'll be with you, but I'm not some slut to just put out for you Yasha." Kagome was glowing, a purification aura that would keep him at bay. She had learnt it when she got the job at Tetsuisaga. A single tear slid down Inuyasha's face from the rejection from the girl that was his mate, even if neither of them knew it. He went to sleep in a tree and she went to sleep in the hut. A lot of people from the school had decided to arrange activities for the week, so Inuyasha and Kagome had a whole week to spend together._

Now, on High School Reunion…

A miko woke up in a hut as the light of the day seeped through the cracks in the wood. She willed herself to go back to sleep, but failed miserably. She sighed and reached under her cot for her suitcase. She looked about the room and noticed a complimentary miko's kimono. She knew she'd have the room for a while so she grabbed it and threw it on, smiling as it fit her slender figure well enough for her tastes. She put her curly locks into a loose ponytail then yawned while stretching her arms on her way out the door. Once she opened her eyes, she fell back towards the door. There in front of her was Inuyasha in his old red costume, except the top half was missing. He was leaning casually against a tree, grinning at her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" yelled Kagome as she grabbed a sheet that slightly hung out the door and threw it to him.

He chuckled at her and threw the blanket over his shoulders, covering most of his chest. "I was gunna hit up the hot tub, but I realized half way that I have no bottoms. Sorry I'm such a gentleman that I didn't want to walk around naked on my way to skinny-dipping," he stuck his tongue out at her. Her face turned red and she turned away. He slowly made his way over to the serene pool when _Last Friday Night (T.G.O.F.) by Katy Perry_ started to play. He took his hand from his belt and went to grab his cell from his pocket, mumbling how he should _never_ let a girl touch his phone ever again.

"Hello, Inuyasha here," his voice hinted in annoyance. He teen grumbled and hung up. He threw on his top and grabbed Kagome's arm, effectively pulling her from the hotel. "We're late."

The woman looked up at him, eyes full of confusion and curiosity. "As it turns out, the Reunion is gunna run through out the week. We have a picnic right now, and then we have bowling and we end at the circus. Looks like we'll be spending the week together," he smirked at her. As they got into the parking lot, he swung his body so he was right in front of her and pulled her onto his back. He immediately took off, leaving her shocked. She immediately hung on as tight as she could, and he could feel her body mould right into his back. His smirk vanished as he realized it was never like that with Kikyo, and yet he was contractually bound to her through marriage. His mind raced as he tried to figure a way out of his failing marriage, but he knew Kikyo would never sign the papers. The contract he made in hopes to tie her down kept her free but tied _him_ down. It was almost ironic, but the more he thought about it, the less he paid attention to anything else.

"Umm Inuyasha?" Kagome lightly whispered.

"Yeah, Gome?" He asked, instantly silencing his thoughts.

"Wouldn't it be at Hibiji park? I mean we passed that like ten minutes ago, but everything we did as a school was there…."

"No we did not pass it, come on Kagome, I'm not _stupid_!" He growled, but then his eyes grew wide. He was at Meido park. It was quite a ways past Hibiji where they were supposed to be. He gulped and turned around. "Umm, you were distracting me! Don't hold on so tight next time!" He pointed his finger at her. He didn't want to blame her, but he was never good at apologies or admitting he was wrong. She glared but then climbed back onto him. She held on just tight enough to keep herself from falling off and he jumped from tree to tree back to the other park. In her heart she knew it wasn't her fault, but she respected his request anyways. They quickly got back to the right park and noticed a bunch of people. Most eyes were on the couple. Sango just rolled her eyes. Luckily enough, Kikyo was a year older so she wasn't at the reunion since she didn't go with Inuyasha. Naraku didn't show up either.

It was only about eleven, but everything was in full swing. Miroku kept flirting with Sango who kept rejecting him. Sango tried to talk to Kagome, and Inuyasha held her in his arms. Miroku slapped Inuyasha upside the head for being so incredibly close to Kagome, and Inuyasha almost him him back but got glared at my Kagome so he left him alone. There was watermelon, sandwiches, ice cream, and fruit. Kagome felt light, happy, something she hadn't felt in forever. She held a strawberry up to Inuyasha's face and giggled. She was about to pull it away and eat it when she found part of her finger in his mouth with the ruby fruit. She blushes. It was sunny, but windy enough to keep them from feeling too hot. The grass blew in the breeze, which caused her to smile and push her loose hair behind her ear. Everything was like a dream.

"So Miroku, what do you do now?" Inuyasha lazily asked. It wasn't whether or not he cared, it was more just boredom mixed with a lot of people that he didn't get along with. I guess that says something since Miroku and Sango had basically wanted him dead for over a decade.

"You know, it's funny. I was an architect so I could have Sango designing the inside of the building I created, but as it just so happens I am the sole air of the Wind Tunnel fortune that my dad left to his best friend who left it back to me when he died last night. There's a clause saying I have to take charge of the company. It's a pretty big vacuum company so it's basically a _curse_ placed by my father." All of a sudden the man with short black hair and a purple t-shirt had a giant red handprint on his cheek. He cocked his head to the side after realizing that his hands were still by his side. "What was that for?" He asked, slightly ticked off, but mostly just confused.

"We've been married TWICE and you didn't think to even MENTION you were the Wind Tunnel heir?"

"I didn't really think it was important… I honestly didn't even think I was gunna out live him. The guy was a health nut!"

"Then how did he die before you Miroku?" asked a punk kid looking adult who never really grew up.

"He got hit by a truck. At least the germs didn't get to him I guess, but I doubt there's anything there to keep his body safe now. Death is inevitable, just like germs. There's no escaping it, but that doesn't mean you should hide away forever. Sometimes you gotta put the statistics aside and just live life," Miroku shot a smile at Sango who blushed and turned away.

"Wow Miro, when'd you become so wise?" asked Kagome as she grabbed out some ramen and added some water.

"It just takes a little inspiration," Miroku sang as his hands wandered. Yet again his face was reddened by his ex lover's hand.

"Watch it, vacuum boy! A few sweet words aren't gunna make that ever okay! Didn't you learn that last night?" Everyone stared at Sango.

"Umm, San, what **did** happen last night?" asked her friend Kagome. Sango shot a death glare at her.

"I'll only tell if you explain **this**," she bargained, as she waved her hand around Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Fine! Well I wa-"

"Basically Kikyo came and she was trying to control me so I told her to fuck off and Kagome let me stay in her hotel suit. Is that okay with you Sango or am I going to be sent to detention?" Inuyasha taunted, he then stuck out his tongue at her and Kagome pushed him over.

"Hey what was that for!" He growled.

"That was for interrupting me!" she screamed. He shrank down a bit, but as usual his ego got the best of him.

"Well sooooorrryyy that I though I'd save you from something you didn't seem to want to explain," the dog-boy huffed.

"Fine," Kagome said then faced Sango, "So now you know my story, so spill!"

"Well, there's not much to say," Sango stared down at her feet, only her make up hiding her blush. "He followed me to the apartment, and I tried to leave the lech out but then Shippo started to cry and no matter how much I cooed him, he would not be calmed. He just kept screaming for his dad. I caved. Luckily the kid saved me; he spent like an hour with the guy so they were both pretty exhausted. Ships went to bed, and Roku found **my** wine and we started drinking. It was just a bit, but he groped me. I'm not some drunk girl to be taken advantage of!" You could see the flare of anger burn up in her eyes as she remembered.

"But Sango, he always does that!" Inuyasha said, almost defending Miroku.

"Yeah but it was like he thought all his apologies and the fact that I had a glass and a half was enough to bed me!" Sango yelled, then stomped off. Kagome got up and followed after her friend. Miroku just sighed and looked up at the sky. As for Inuyasha, well he stole Kagome's forgotten ramen.

…With The Girls…

"Sango!" Kagome was short of breath when she caught up to her friend. Sango was sitting along a river skipping rocks. "God it's not like they're following, why did you have to run so far?"

"Because…. Because I felt like it okay! But it's for the best, because I need to talk to you and if we were closer, Inuyasha would probably eavesdrop." Sango's voice had dropped to just over a whisper. "I can't let him win."

"What?"

"I'm not weak, I can't let him know that I miss him, Kagome. He always takes advantage of the fact that I love him…" Kagome ran her hand down Sango's back, in attempts to comfort her. The girls then sat there in misery, feeling torn between love, pride and fear. They stayed like that and wept over their pain when a rustling could be heard in a near by bush. Kagome squeaked and Sango pulled the girl behind her, as if to defend her.

"Oh it's just you," Kagome squealed. There in front of her was the hanyou with the silver hair and ears. Kagome averted her eyes, hoping he hadn't heard them crying.

"So umm, it's getting late… You girls ready to go bowling?" the girls nodded and they started off back with Kagome on Inuyasha's back, and Sango keeping a moderate pace to keep up. Suddenly, Inuyasha's ears bled. There was a high pitched screech. He turned his head and his eyes widened. Smart head-strong Sango had tripped over a root, and was lying there bleeding. She fought back tears and glared hard at the ground. Inuyasha let Kagome get off his back and he took Sango's hand to help her up.

"Get on," he huffed.

"Wh-what?" Sango shrieked.

"Oh come on, I was pretty much made to carry people, here." He bent down and pulled her up. She held on to his red top with a death grip and Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his left arm and curled her up so she wouldn't get in the way of his walking. He rested the bottom of her head at his lips and he continued on.

"Wow Inuyasha, this is actually quite comfortable." Sango was shocked. Kagome just giggled. When they got back to the park, Sango felt a bit better, but everybody had left. There was a note on a tree.

_Dearest Sango,_

_Under most circumstances I would wait for you forever, but I'm smart enough to see that you need space… I'll see you at the Bowling ally I guess, and… I'm sorry, Sango._

_Forever yours,_

_Miroku_

A single tear fell, then Sango called out to her cat Kirara who she let run around the park. The current trio met up at the Ally as Inuyasha talked Sango into letting Kagome go with him, and even though Sango wanted to spend time with her friend, she was okay with it.

To Be Continued…

_A/N: Sorry I took forever __ Went on vacation and now school is back in. Anyways, I'm gunna try and work on this again. I while back I got a comment about Inuyasha being out of character, and I didn't really know why I did it but I realize it now. Inuyasha in the series grew up in a completely different setting with new circumstances, compared to my Inuyasha. Nobody ever tried to kill my Inuyasha. As for Kagome and Sango, as I write I feel like they're too similar, but they really are. Sango and Kagome are strong and stubborn. They're both tough (and thank god, I couldn't handle another winey girl like Sailor Moon again lol) and so yeah, that's why they're so alike __ oh and I like what I did with Miroku's new mini plot line…. I like putting in little things that connect to the series. Like the hotel room, and the 'drag him to hell' Kikyo thing and the outfits and the word sit. Hope you can find them and it's just as funny to you. I hope this is longer than most, I kinda owe you guys…. Well I gotta go to school in a bit, update coming soon…. HOPEFULLY!_


End file.
